


元熙坊

by runzeyiwen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 元熙坊, 大渊逸事录, 奕京篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runzeyiwen/pseuds/runzeyiwen
Summary: 仁武二十九年秋，征懿帝崩，帝次子秦王以遗诏继位，改元齐光。新帝残暴，人心惶惶。以新帝独爱男宠，膝下无子故，诸王各植党羽，暗中筹谋，内廷暗流汹涌，众臣各为其主。楚王谋臣林渐擢任光禄大夫，意外发现同僚陆颐是己知音。共事三载，心愉于侧；连理暗成，变故陡生。新帝心疑，两地生离，晋王兵起……山陵骤崩，真因知否？兄弟阋墙，大业济否？遇其配主，可无咎否？目成心许，能相守否？跋前疐后，能脱困否？元熙春至，能共赏否？陆大人。你是十分好月，是雪中春信，是元熙暖色，是我廿四年得未曾有的圆满。文士之爱。





	1. 两心相似

29 两心相似  
九月末时候，众人方进得楚王府，便见廊下正厅皆是红艳艳的石榴花，足有十几盆。众人晓得意思，便皆笑道，“恭喜殿下。”  
楚王笑道，“我本想让有文替王妃看看脉，他却晚了。罢了，先去坐罢。”  
叶贯道，“现下已不是花期，殿下这些石榴花却还开得正盛，实在是好意头。”  
楚王笑道，“前几日李妈回了鹤州老家探亲，王妃从小便同李妈颇亲厚，她孕中情绪不稳，离了这奶娘，便有些怏怏的。她喜欢这花，我便命人从南边运了些来，讨她开心罢了。”  
余衡笑道，“殿下待王妃当真体贴。”  
一时众人坐定，林渐先讲了向决祝蓍一事。眼看要讲完，榕藻还未至。林渐结道，“为救向决，亦为麻痹晋王故，我只得告知他们先依晋王之言，若今上问及此事，只道天象是祥瑞之兆，卦象亦是好的。但这终究不成，还需同殿下商讨对策。殿下若道我擅专，便向殿下告罪了。”  
楚王摆手道，“于磐不必如此。事从权宜，你此法无甚不妥。只是此事如何得解，却还需商议。眼下向决同祝蓍不能反悔，但若依晋王计策，真道那孩子是天降祥瑞的好命格，却也决计不成。你们谁可有好法子么？”  
众人商讨一回对策，一时也未得好的。过了好一会儿，榕藻才提着药箱姗姗来迟。  
章较笑道，“有文今日可太迟了，我们要紧事都说完了。”  
榕藻道，“向殿下告个罪。实在并非有意，却是挽孤斋那小伙计喜书，本走得好好的，不知怎的在门前跌了一跤，摔断了尺骨。殿下也晓得，这筋骨的事却拖不得，若等骨头错了位，可就难治了。谢老板急急寻了我去，这才晚了。”  
楚王笑道，“无事。你是医者，治病救人是本分，迟些也没什么要紧。”  
陆颐道，“我看那喜书平日很是稳重，怎的好好地走路也能跌一跤？”  
榕藻道，“我也问了此节。他一脸懊悔，说近日诸事不顺，他便想着找宗半仙算一算。宗半仙掐指一算，告知他，转运之期已近，近日必有好事发生。他心中雀跃，回去时候脚下一个没留神，便跌了一跤，将尺骨摔断了。”  
余衡奇道，“不是说这宗半仙甚灵么？他一向算得准，又不故弄玄虚、多收银钱，元照坊诸人对他深信不疑。怎的这次说是有好事，却断了尺骨，想来不准了。”  
榕藻道，“喜书也是这么说。我为他处理完手臂，他便出了门去，一脸懊丧地问宗半仙，怎的算出来是好的，这事儿却是坏的。宗半仙也不恼，看了他一眼道，我同你说算出来是好的，同你说一定应在此事上了么？喜书无言以对，他本也不是不懂理的，便赔了不是回去了。”  
林渐笑道，“算出来是好的，也未必应在此事上。这话倒有意思……”心念电转，忽而眼前一亮，向楚王拜道，“殿下，向决祝蓍一事或可解。”  
楚王奇道，“于磐有法子了么？快同我们说说。”  
林渐微微笑道，“殿下，王妃既自小同李妈亲厚，想来这李妈必是忠厚老实、一心为主的人。王妃孕中，为万全故，还需这样忠仆相陪。不知这李妈何时回返？”

一时众人出了楚王府，叶贯道得了个好厨子，邀林渐陆颐去饶裕居小酌，四人便向元照坊去。叶贯笑道，“说起来，居贞生辰又快到了，不若还是在合味楼罢？这次我同怀芷做东。”  
陆颐辞道，“多谢会融美意。只是此次恐怕不成，朝中已有些官员晓得我生辰，那日少不得要迎来送往，应付一番。”  
叶贯道，“也是。去年你初返京，诸事不宜张扬，更兼那些人不晓得，生辰悄悄过了也罢了。此次却不成，这种事儿都是应酬，内廷诸人生辰宴请成风，你若不摆宴，少不得有人说你装清高。哪怕请几个相熟的，好歹意思一下，装装样子。”  
余衡道，“若要应酬，那也罢了，只是居贞此次若想偷闲，可是不得了。生辰又比旁的日子不同些，依我说，还是同心爱之人在一起最好。居贞同他们应酬，席间那么些人，又如何能同于磐独处？到底在朝为官有诸多不易，不比我们这些平民百姓来得自由。”  
林渐笑道，“怀芷此言不虚。只是你不晓得，虽说诸多不易，但若真要寻掩人耳目来独处的法子，却也不是没有。”  
叶贯笑道，“于磐生辰是年节里，家家团圆的时候，摆宴一类倒省了。怀芷不必替他们担心，左右他们那日也能独处的。”  
余衡恍然大悟，“呀，我竟忘了。原来于磐说的便是此节，果然不错。”  
林渐只笑而不语。叶贯便道，“回头我同殿下跟明著说，今年的生辰礼还是依样送去罢了。居贞有分寸，旁的事你自己打点去罢，我们便不操这个心了。”  
一时到了饶裕居，林渐见一旁小几上放着个包裹，看去正是此前在锦绣斋买了命小鼓送来的皮料，便笑道，“礼送迟了，可还喜欢么？”  
余衡笑道，“我们瞧着实在很喜欢，多谢了。只是因何送了一回，又送一回呢？家里现下可有四块皮料了。”  
林渐奇道，“送了一回，又送一回？”  
叶贯正命人摆酒端菜，一面笑道，“前几日小柏来送了两块皮料，道是居贞同你送的礼。过了一日，小鼓又来，仍是两块皮料，道是你同居贞送的礼，可不是送了一回，又送一回么。”  
林渐陆颐对视一眼，陆颐笑道，“前日事忙，得了会融的礼也未听你同我提起，晓得你怕是忘了此事。我便自作主张，去锦绣斋买了两块皮料，只道是我们送的。”  
林渐佯怒，“你怎也不与我说知此事？”  
陆颐忙道，“本是要同你说的。谁料出了向决祝蓍一事，倒也忘了。”  
叶贯已晓得其中关窍，便笑道，“果然你们又与旁人不同，连这礼都同约好了一般。于磐你也别恼，瞧你们当真心有灵犀，实在是好事。”  
余衡亦笑，“我们也用不了这些，不若你们拿回去一包，自己也做两件皮衣罢。”  
陆颐辞道，“送出的东西，哪有再拿回的理？依我说，还是你们留着罢。”  
叶贯打趣道，“怀芷不用让他们，你道他们还能缺这些么？旁的不说，于磐有件白狐裘，那料子可不知比这几块好了多少倍。”  
林渐向陆颐笑道，“你瞧他不要，原来是嫌料子不好了。不是我说，若锦绣斋的料子你还看不上，我便只能央人去北地给你寻了。只是若要寻来，只恐今冬已过了，你可穿不上了。”  
叶贯笑道，“何必央人？我看你不若亲自去一趟北地，方显出心诚呢。”  
林渐笑道，“那你且等着罢。”  
余衡便执了壶为叶贯斟酒，待斟毕，又让林渐陆颐。陆颐忙道，“不劳怀芷，我们自己来。”便接了酒壶为林渐斟，一面悄声问道，“你那白狐裘，我怎未见过？”  
林渐笑道，“你说那个。那原是早些年先帝赏的料子，先父去得早，一直未用。后来我同有文北上，因奕京不比南边，冬日总要冷些，小钟小鼓便央人将那料子与我裁了狐裘。暖和是暖和，只是总觉未免太张扬些，是以也不常穿的。”  
他说这番话时只望着陆颐，二人离得极近。陆颐见他面上神情格外动人，不由笑道，“白狐裘别致，你穿上想来定是极好看的。”  
林渐抿唇笑道，“你若想看，我下次穿与你看。”  
他虽未饮酒，但颊上粉润，眼波流转间风情无限。陆颐同他四目相对，不由心荡神驰，连酒斟满了尚未察觉，酒水皆溢了出来。  
余衡见他二人情状，不由笑道，“居贞，酒杯满了。”  
陆颐这才回神，忙将手中酒壶搁了，又要寻布巾时，余衡已取了来。待收拾了，叶贯少不得又调笑一回。酒过三巡，林渐陆颐道明日要当值，便不久留了，辞了叶贯余衡，向元熙坊去。

将到元熙坊时，林渐悄悄扯一扯陆颐的衣袖道，“你同我回去。”  
陆颐顺势挽了他的手笑道，“于磐有何指教？”  
林渐笑道，“到了便知。”  
及进了内室，林渐先向小钟吩咐了两句，又命小鼓上茶。过得片刻，小钟捧了块皮料来了。  
林渐笑道，“其实我倒替你留了心，只是不好教锦绣斋按你的尺寸裁去，倒教人瞧出端倪。这料子也是先帝赏的，只得了这一块。你便拿了去，命人裁件貂裘罢。”  
陆颐看时，果是极好的皮料，不由笑道，“还是你留着罢。否则与了我……”  
林渐掠了陆颐一眼道，“与了你，又如何？我情愿与你，谁又能说什么？我是一片好心，你却不领情。本想着你裁件貂裘，正好同我那件狐裘相配。可你推却，我却也勉强不来，教他们放起来，仍压箱底罢了。”便要唤小钟小鼓。  
陆颐忙道，“我收。”将那料子取了。  
林渐不语，却转头笑了，面上透出一点得意神色来。陆颐瞧得分明，一时不由心痒，手中料子一放，将人一把拉进怀里，缠着吻了一回。换气的当口，林渐叹道，“次次如此，非要我恼了才应，就不能痛快些。你可懂我的心么？”陆颐吮吻着他的唇，一面断续道，“取彼狐狸，为公子裘。你的心我如何不懂？何况你哪里又是真恼，不过激我应下罢了。”  
林渐听得此言亦不语，只在他唇上咬了一口。陆颐吃痛，不免抽了口气。此时酒意上涌，加之吻得动情，只觉下腹燥热，手上便不自禁在林渐腰间摸索，一面道，“是谁不痛快？……择日不如撞日，既说不痛快，今日便痛快些罢。”三两下解了衣带，向内探去。  
林渐本是调笑，却见陆颐手上动作极利落，几层衣袍已散了大半，不由笑道，“不成的，明日要当值……陆大人！再等等……”  
一时天旋地转，陆颐已将他压在小榻上，一只手握了他手腕，另一只手要去解中衣。闻得此言，不由眸光一暗，“不要这样唤我……总是要等，到底要等到什么时候？”  
他虽未明言缘由，林渐却已察觉他身下变化，不由笑道，“原来陆大人喜欢这个调调。你一直不说，我还道你多清心寡欲，却原来早已等不及了。”  
陆颐咬牙道，“都说了不要这样唤我……已数月了，还不成么？”手上已解了他里衣，就要往下探。林渐挣动起来，奈何陆颐握得甚紧，只是挣不脱。他便求饶道，“居贞……你放开我，我想抱一抱你。”  
陆颐闻言，便将手松了。林渐握住他的手腕道，“今日真不成。等下次旬休，好么？”  
他此时鬓发已乱，双颊绯红，眸中含水，陆颐看了，只觉心火更盛。将手抽了，起身背对他道，“还说我不痛快。你每次都推当值，总是不肯。”  
林渐自身后环住他，柔声问道，“居贞，你是恼了么？”  
陆颐只不回话，想要看他作何反应。林渐想了一回，低低道，“你别恼。若是真想……”  
陆颐仍不转身，“如何？”  
林渐轻轻道，“我……我帮你。”  
陆颐闻言极其意外，握了他手转过身来，便见林渐微微低着头，面上两团薄红。抬眼瞧了他一瞬，随即又低了头道，“教他们备水罢……我帮你。”

梅花帐已扯落了，房里小烛只留了几支，将夜色染的暖了，暧昧而柔和。二人此时已沐浴毕，皆仰面躺着。原是已看熟了的帐顶，今日却觉出不同来。  
陆颐转过身来低低道，“方才说的，作数么？”  
林渐亦侧身望着他，咬了咬唇，只是不语。陆颐眼见那浅淡唇色染成胭脂一般，立时血气上涌，将人搂过来吻上，拉了手便向小衣里探。  
林渐不急着动，先细细抚了一回，抚至底端时候，陆颐额上已见了汗。林渐到底不欲他熬着，便依他意思动作起来，方动了两下，便觉出手中硬热又盛几分。陆颐此时已耐不住，不自觉向他手中挺身。林渐却未说什么，只低低道，“陆大人学坏了。”虽这样说，手上动作却不停，甚至颇用了些技巧，直教陆颐喘息起来。  
陆颐咬牙道，“彼此彼此。”手下已扯了林渐小衣，直向那一处去，依样动作起来。林渐不备，一声呻吟便逸出来，手上也失了力道。陆颐却不放他喘息，手上动作只是不停，自上而下的抚弄之外，连柔嫩顶端同下方浑圆亦照顾得无微不至。  
二人虽早已定情，但这样的事，到底还是头一回。林渐被那连绵快意激得微微颤抖起来，不过一盏茶时候便喘息着连连求饶，“不行，我不常这样，你别……”因着分了神，手上时轻时重，是另一种刺激。  
陆颐喘道，“你当我常这样么？——这样的时候，想的都是你。”话音刚落，便觉出手中已润湿了，枕边人面染红晕，不住喘息起来，眸光都有些散了。陆颐手上仍轻轻揉着，想要他再快活些，一面追问，“你想些什么？”  
林渐缓过一阵，便仍动作起来，却只是不答。片刻觉出手中搏动愈甚，陆颐喘息愈急，却仍一意追问，晓得他已快到了，便停了动作，低低道，“陆大人说呢？”见陆颐已有些失神，指腹触上顶端最敏感的部分，突然使力磨了一下，语声似喟似叹，“又如何不是你。”此言一出，几乎同时，陆颐已尽数交待了，几近接连不断，一手几乎拢不住。  
房内雪中春信依旧燃着。只是那清冷白梅香里，终于染了些别的味道。


	2. 忒煞情多

30 忒煞情多  
十月初十陆颐果如叶贯所言，家中摆了一桌小宴，请了些相熟的官员。席间觥筹交错，好不热闹，直至戌时末方才散了。  
陆颐送了客，自洗漱毕回了卧房。刚推开外间门，便见了小榻上斜斜倚着的林渐，正执了卷书，颇自得般看着，手边小几上是常用的豆绿莲瓣盏并荷叶盏托，又有一把小瓷勺，搭在那盏托上。里头装的却仿佛不是茶，隐隐透出股甜香来。  
陆颐颇有些惊诧，“于磐？你不是说今日身子不适，要早些回去休息么？”  
林渐起身笑道，“哄他们的罢了，你也信。”  
陆颐闻言后悔不迭，“早知你在此，便得罪人也要早早送客，偏又和他们虚与委蛇，白白耽搁了这许久！”  
此话情意昭然。林渐心下明了，抿唇笑道，“这不是回来了么？也没耽搁多久。”上前几步牵了他的手，与他十指相扣，拉着他在那小榻上一并坐了。  
陆颐自林渐手上看了眼那卷书，“在看什么？……《惆怅词》？”  
林渐故意作出副惆怅神情来，“‘水晶楼角几时暖，独坐待君归未归’。”  
陆颐听他这么说，当即将人拉进怀里。  
“我若真不归怎么办，你便‘不归独坐到天明’？”  
林渐笑道，“你怎会不归？——你便留客，他们难道要犯夜么？”眼珠转了转，平时的端雅里便生出些活泼泼的神色来，又道，“便是你不归，我可不会‘斜倚香篝叹息深’，左不过你的生辰贺礼就不给了，怠慢了寿星罢了。”  
“生辰贺礼？方才不是送过了么？”  
林渐笑道，“两盒银针便知足了？你也太好打发了些。”  
陆颐亦笑，“不拘什么，你送的便是好的。要说你才好打发，独个儿窝在这儿，连个伺候的人也没有，回头传出去，该说我怠慢你了。”一面去看那莲瓣盏，“哎，没喝茶罢？天晚了，这会喝了茶，回头又要睡不着了。”  
林渐莞尔，“瞧你说的，怎会传出去？至于茶——我倒是想喝，还没等吩咐，小杉先给我端了盏这个来，道是‘大人嘱咐，若是林大人晚间来，不准上茶，只准上牛乳羹，林大人睡不好，这里头有银耳、百合、莲子、牛乳，再加一点蜂糖，最是安神宁心、养身助眠的。’又道，‘大人嘱咐，因林大人胃不好，须得特意端了热的来，便再放一会，一时也不会凉’。”望了陆颐一眼，笑道，“居贞，我倒不知你何时这样絮絮了，怕是人还未老，心先老了罢？”  
陆颐见那莲瓣盏里的确是牛乳羹，触手还温着，便放下心来，道，“你还不晓得？我是关心你。你一忙起来便不知爱惜，我便只能替你多想着些了。”  
林渐本被他拥在怀里，这时微微直起身来，道，“我怎会不晓得？同你顽笑罢了。他们记得那样熟，显见你叮嘱了不止一遍的。”将书放在小榻上，自腰间解下一个小巧的锦袋来，道：“看看这个，这才是正经贺礼。”  
陆颐打开那锦袋，竟是一方圆圆的蓝田玉印，阳文，做得极别致，顶端触手微觉凹凸。另附了一小张薄宣，朱红的印泥映着九叠篆，单单一个“颐”字。  
“你只有两方私印，‘陆颐之印’、‘陆居贞印’，虽说够用，未免规矩了些。这个‘颐’字便送你……我自己刻的。料子也是我挑的，上好的蓝田玉，玉有五德，最衬你。”又引陆颐将印调转过来看顶端，笑道，“这个是卦象，也刻上了。山雷颐，顶好的上上卦。你字居贞，我便猜是从易经上来，变爻是六五。只这个却刻不上了，也罢了。你看看，可喜欢么？”  
陆颐握着那方玉印，玉料极好，触手温润。本是极轻极凉的一方小圆印，他握在手中，却似握了千斤重的烙铁一般，几乎就要拿不住。他缓了缓，轻声开口，声音里还带些微微的颤。  
“喜欢。”  
林渐将他反应尽收眼底，温柔地笑了。右手伸到左袖间，摸出另一方印来，形状与锦袋里那一枚一般无二。  
“这却是我一点私心。我人同你一处，印也要同你一处的。所以又刻了这个，也是九叠篆，单字‘渐’。上头也有卦象，风山渐，变爻是六二，鸿渐于磐，饮食衎衎……居贞，你瞧，我们的名和字都从易经上来。我早先猜到此节，只心里暗暗欢喜……从未同你说过。后来才知，你心里有我……我都晓得。我心里也有你……教你晓得。”   
话音刚落，便被陆颐紧紧拥住。  
“于磐……此生何以报知音！”  
那怀抱明明紧得直欲窒息，此情此景却只觉甜蜜。林渐回抱住他，在他耳边低低道，“不要你山盟海誓。‘珍重文人一片心’，足矣。”

陆颐酒量本不浅。往日同僚相聚，推杯换盏频频，别人醉得人事不省，他尚能留五分清明。但今日实在于往日有别，怀中人又是林渐，便觉有十足酒意一股脑儿涌上来，将理智全淹没了。他侧头与林渐双唇相接，用力吻了片刻，又向下移去，吻怀中人细白的颈子。  
二人纠缠着倒在小榻上，陆颐抬眼见林渐放在旁边那一卷书，拿了掷得远远，含糊道，“看什么《惆怅词》，不如看《我侬词》罢。于磐，今日晚了，不如……便歇在我这里罢？”手中动作，已将林渐衣带解了，又扯了两下，宽大的外袍将坠未坠。陆颐右手搂着他腰，左手挑开衣襟，直探到胸前中衣里，抚揉小小的一点凸起。林渐那处敏感，不过揉了片刻，那小珠便已颇可爱地涨了起来。陆颐停了手，咬牙道，“今日你若再推不肯……”  
林渐见他神情，虽面上染红，仍颇愉悦地笑了。“我若再推不肯，你待如何？”  
陆颐此刻已将他外袍扯了扔在小榻上，正解着他里头几层衣衫。听得此言，细看了一回他神色，衣衫也不解了，右手向下探去，隔着衣料握了，一面戏道，“今日你必是肯的，不然因何这样精神？”手上使力，在顶端揉了一回。  
林渐低吟一声，道，“方才是我说错了，陆大人实在不好打发。得了茶和印尚不知足，还要我把自己也搭进去……”却并未推拒，只由着他动作。  
这话说得极巧，明面上听着虽是埋怨，实际却没半点不愉。陆颐晓得意思，知是做光，乐得由他说去。他将人打横抱起，三两步走到床前，扯了帐子，林渐便陷在柔软的锦被里。  
陆颐压上来，抵着他绵长又缱绻地吻，纠缠的体温是情事里独有的热度。

不知第几次喘不过气时，终于迎来了真正的裸裎相对。饶是此前已有过半回，眼下这般景况究竟不同，遑论那热度和硬度只更不容忽视。陆颐俯身去吻他的锁骨，起初是极怜惜的轻吻，移时却转了力道颇重的吮咬，不过片刻下来，那白皙肌肤上便已交错见了红痕。陆颐缓缓向下，啜了一边含吻几回，便见那嫣红一点已饱满起来。空出的左手在另一边换着力道揉弄，将林渐迫得低低呻吟出声。陆颐在那一边依样吻了吻，又渐渐向下，直移到小腹下面。回想了一下书中所言，就要俯身下去，林渐却将他阻了。陆颐抬头望他时，便见他摇了摇头，轻轻道，“居贞，不必那样……”  
陆颐微微笑了，望定他双眸道，“我情愿，无妨的。”语毕低下头去，将那顶端含了，轻轻舔弄一番，又退出来，在柔嫩处吻了一吻，登时觉出林渐一颤。陆颐晓得他舒服，还要继续时，林渐却唤了声“居贞”，拉了他手放到股间，双腿微分，引他去触那深藏的密处。陆颐轻轻在外触了触，只觉那处甚紧，看去颜色粉嫩。乍然见此春色，飞快地咽了口口水，几乎不敢多看。林渐瞧见他喉结滚动，面色涨红，伸了食指在他脸上刮了刮，轻轻笑道，“陆大人，先前不是说想么？怎么真到了此时，反羞起来？”微微撑起身，望着他深邃双眸，含笑悄声问道，“那一半，你放哪儿了？”  
陆颐口干舌燥，“在床头的暗格里。”说着起身去拿，暗格打开，却又犹豫了，“于磐……该用哪种？”  
林渐低低道，“你挑种喜欢的罢。”  
陆颐便取了一罐打开，见是乳白的脂膏，还微微带着茉莉香气，便道，“就这个罢。”将盖子去了，长指挑了一团，先细细抹了周遭，待抹匀了，又揉了片刻，方微微试探着进了一个指节。林渐喘了一声，陆颐忙停了动作，问道，“弄疼了么？”  
林渐努力忽略身后异物感，摇头道，“没有。”虽这样说，面上却有些发白。陆颐看得分明，手下动作不由便有些犹豫。又自那小罐里取了些添了，极小心地细细拓着。待那一指已能顺畅出入，方又加了一指，依样款款进出。至加到第三指时，亦不急着抽出，只在内里揉着，寻着那要紧的一点。林渐一言不发任他动作，待找到那微凸一点时，陆颐加力揉了揉，林渐面上立时绯红了。又揉了揉，前面便愈发翘挺，顶端已微微湿了。还要揉时，林渐示意他靠近些，微喘道，“陆大人，来罢。”  
陆颐早已热涨难忍，听得这句，便抽了手，身前硬挺上抹了一回膏脂，就要真正换上去。这种时候林渐其实也紧张，身子都是微微颤着的。偏还要分心与他调笑，“陆大人，你看这生辰礼可合心意？”故意抬起腰，两下相贴，使着巧劲磨蹭了一回。  
陆颐猝不及防，被快感激得一抖，那里又胀大几分。他重重喘了一声，咬了咬牙道，“你真是……我看你正经缺个人治你。”分开林渐两腿，一沉腰抵进去。  
真切地感知到对方的那一瞬，林渐才后知后觉地发现心底模糊的渴望终于变得清晰。好似他们本该如此，本该你中有我我中有你，互相渴望互相拥有互相心爱互相扶持着前行，在并不能算得容易的涩苦居多的岁月里，找出一点可以永记心间的甜。于是这甜冲散了些痛楚；何况身上人额上已有了细密汗珠，却只忍着并不冒进，珍视怜惜显而易见。  
林渐不舍得他强忍，有心调笑几句，让他快些。但微微一动，便被陆颐制止了。那嗓音被渴望灼染，听来是微哑的。  
“别动，——不疼么？”  
其实是疼的。但林渐没有说，只是微微摇了摇头，轻声道，“你快些。”  
“受得住么？”  
林渐在枕上微点了点头，陆颐只是不信。于是林渐抬起双腿，去环他的腰。陆颐登时握了，不让他再动。  
“怎的这般急？”  
林渐仍道，“陆大人，你快些。快些来罢，能比现下好些……”  
陆颐无法，便道，“那再用些罢。”取了枕边小罐，又涂了一回，缓缓向里推，擦过那处微凸。林渐惊喘一声，内里难以自控地一紧。  
陆颐抵着那处时轻时重地磨弄，不过数下，便将林渐迫得呻吟起来。他断续地喘着，被快意熬得面色潮红，“别！不成的，居贞……你，你先……”  
陆颐晓得他受不住，只得依言继续。待终于全裹住时，林渐身子已尽软了。此刻却不甚疼，便催着陆颐动作。陆颐早已情难自控，方才不过强忍。得了林渐这句，便重重顶弄起来，大动数十下，本拟要缓一缓，可内里经此一番，只有更加暖热，软而紧地吮着他，竟似不肯放一般。再看身下人形容，双颊嫣红，双眸水染，当真宛如带露桃花，着雨海棠，瑰丽艳色摄人心魄。陆颐嗓子已全哑了，双手顺着林渐腰身滑下，直到臀上，重重捏了一捏，便九浅一深地顶弄起来，或急或缓，次次擦过那最经不得碰的一点。不过片刻，林渐便微微痉挛起来，呻吟声里也带了呜咽。陆颐晓得他已撑不了多久了，便将他握住揉弄起来，是要先让他尝到极乐滋味。林渐却攥了他手臂，虽没什么力气，动作却坚决，只要他停下。陆颐担忧弄疼了他，便停了动作，轻轻问道，“怎么了？是疼么？”  
林渐低低道，“不疼。居贞，你……”喘了口，又道，“你抱我起来，我要在上面……”  
陆颐细看他神情，“怎么，这样不舒服么？”  
林渐摇头，“你，你先抱我起来……啊……”  
陆颐无法，便依着林渐换了位置，扶着他的腰，以免一下进得太深。林渐双臂环着他，一点一点向下坐。

虽经了此前一番，究竟还是初次，这姿势颇有些艰难。刚进了不到四分之一，林渐已熬得一头是汗。陆颐同样不曾好到哪里去，喉结动了动，问林渐道，“于磐，因何非要在上面？”  
他不说还好，一说之下，林渐分心，不偏不倚碰到最经不得碰的一点，腰上登时一软，险些全吞进去。他已耐不住了，不管不顾般一咬牙，再看时已进了大半。虽颇有成效，可他腿已软得不行，便向陆颐道，“居贞，你帮帮我，慢些，嗯……”  
陆颐听得这句，手上用力，带着他缓缓向下。过程中触到深处，林渐又是一抖。待尽皆没入之时，林渐已被激得流下泪来。  
陆颐以指腹拭了那一痕泪迹，不由心疼，“于磐，还好么？不然还是……”  
林渐缓了缓，“还好。居贞，我没力气了，你动一动……”  
陆颐微微挺了挺腰，内里立刻不堪承受一般绞紧了，直教人腰身发麻。陆颐便道，“于磐，这样不行，你瞧你受不住的，我们还是躺下罢？真要这样，以后再来。”  
林渐只道，“不成的。今次必得这样。你不晓得，有文同会融赌，赌我们……”两手扶着陆颐双肩，微微向上提了提身子，“初次，谁在上。有文同我说，他想要会融那架屏风，让我争点气，还问我晓不晓得……”只停了一瞬，又缓缓坐回去，“我说不晓得，我……嗯！”  
陆颐握了他的腰，一下顶到最深处。林渐毫无防备，未出口的话就成了一声长吟。陆颐颇不留情地顶弄起来，次次又深又重，“你就为了这个？嗯？”  
不知是否林渐错觉，竟觉得他语气颇危险。“我不，我不是……居贞，我是心悦你，我舍不得你疼……你别恼……”  
陆颐叹了口气，重新缓下来，林渐脱力一般靠在他肩头。  
“我怎会恼你，心疼你还来不及。”  
林渐缓过一阵，稍稍适应了些，此时便微微笑了。  
“居贞，这样……嗯……你喜欢么？”  
他撑起身来，微微垂头，陆颐便吻上他的唇，又轻柔地动作起来。  
“很喜欢。不仅很喜欢，还很欢喜。”  
陆颐动作初时颇缓，后渐转急，林渐此时已不似先前不适，便微动腰身去迎，顶弄间水声渐起。林渐前面早已起了，抵在陆颐小腹上，动作间或轻或重地磨着，更催出无尽快意。这姿势本易进得极深，未过多久便入佳境，林渐深深一坐，恰逢陆颐重重一挺，狠狠擦过那处微凸，又至深处反复碾磨。这快意来得猝不及防，林渐不由短促地呻吟出声。陆颐依样又来了几回，回回令他含到最深，便见他呻吟不断，神色已不甚清明了。陆颐晓得时候将至，腰上不停，另分了一只手，去碰他前面。哪知还未触到，林渐已不能自控般痉挛起来，前面汩汩出了。陆颐见怀中人素来端雅的神色里已染了十分春情，不由亦迷乱起来，身下硬涨更甚，也不再忍，握了他腰又几十抽，全送在他身子里。待那如在云端般的极乐稍稍过了，方将林渐抱在枕上躺了。下面仍相连着，陆颐缓缓抽出，林渐此时不胜，软媚呻吟早已漏了。陆颐听得，又见他双眸半睁，两颊红透，显见春潮未褪，那处方软下几分，登时又硬热难忍。心下恐他受不住，着意快速抽了，淋淋漓漓带出一小滩水液。又过半晌，方有浓白自那微微张阖的绯红里缓缓流出来。陆颐看得面红心跳，强自转开眼时，才发觉此前一场尽顾着荒唐，现下床褥已不能看了。目光又落到林渐身上，见他颈上胸前皆是零散吻痕，腰间臀上隐隐泛红，股间竟还半硬着，思及方才销魂滋味，只觉口干舌燥，前面不由挺得更甚，同他对面躺着，只着意忍耐。  
林渐见他情状，便微微撑起身，靠近陆颐耳边，低低道，“陆大人，忍了那样久，这便够了么？”在他唇上若即若离地吻着，纤细食指滑过陆颐胸膛，直向小腹下去，停了动作，缓慢地打着圈儿。“——今夜你要怎样，都随你。”  
这气声一般的话语是再直白不过的撩拨，陆颐抵不住爱人如此相邀，登时将人翻身压下，取了膏脂抹了一番，直直抵进去，狠狠擦过最敏感的一点，重重送至最深。  
林渐被这一下激出一声长吟，自己听来也觉出其中带着快意。陆颐又动了数下，方觉那难耐的燥热微微解了些。林渐却觉这次与前次不同，不晓得是何缘故，竟半点也不觉痛，只觉无限快慰，畅美难言。双腿环上陆颐腰身，无言地催促起来。陆颐觉出内里不断收缩，晓得他情动，有意旷他一旷，好教最后益发快美，便停了动作，若有似无拨弄着他前面，又换着角度顶弄着深处一点道，“你说要怎样都随我，可是真的么？”  
那一点亦颇敏感，林渐被他磨得失神，快意连绵不断，却只觉还不够，想要他重重挺动一番才好。但这话却出不了口，只能任由陆颐磨弄，因不得满足，腰身不自觉挺了起来。陆颐却仿若不觉，依旧停着不动。林渐熬不住，难耐地呻吟一声，抬臂将眼睛遮了。  
陆颐却将他的手拿下来，笑道，“怎么，不让我看么？”  
许是方才已有过一回，这回陆颐缓过最初时候便颇游刃有余，耐不住的人反倒成了林渐。情欲是最难熄灭的火，那样热烈地烧着，烧得置身其中的人化成灰也甘愿。林渐此刻已觉出陆颐有意吊着他，再顾不得旁的，一把攥住他手腕，呜咽道，“居贞，我……”陆颐晓得差不多了，低头吻了吻他，身下突然极猛烈地动作起来。这次角度找得极好，深深浅浅间，快意急遽蔓延，渐渐积聚起来，便到了再忍不得的时候。  
“啊！”  
方送了数下，林渐忽地高吟一声，内里不停歇一般剧烈绞缠起来。陆颐低头看了一眼，小腹已被染得一片湿滑。再看林渐前端，竟犹未止，仍旧出个不住。陆颐再经得住，此刻也被他吮得难以自抑，重重顶了两下，喘道，“这么舒服？”  
内里余韵本未歇，此时格外敏感。忽被这样顶弄，林渐眼角登时滑下泪来。陆颐抬手替他拭了，见他受不住，便要退出来。林渐却环了他腰，只不许他出。那湿滑紧致更如挽留一般，啜吸个不住。陆颐强抑道，“于磐？”  
林渐低低道，“舒服。也想让你舒服。”收紧内里，使力一绞。陆颐不防，登时丢盔弃甲。此刻恰抵着要紧处，接连几股不停，激得林渐又颤抖起来。陆颐最后顶弄几下，借着回退抽出，喘息着在枕上躺了，拥着他慢慢平复。  
林渐任他拥了，陆颐一手抚着他光裸的背脊，时不时在他额上落一个轻吻。待林渐缓过来些，才示意他将双腿分了，向下望去。一望之下见那一点粉嫩已被磨成了熟红，怜他颇受了番苦楚，不由轻轻碰了碰那处。林渐微微动了动身，只觉腰身酸软，心知眼下便是再想继续，恐也不能了。探了一手去寻陆颐的手，低低道，“陆大人……今次不成了。以后再来罢。”  
陆颐同他十指交握，怜惜道，“我晓得。我们不急于今晚。”  
林渐此时已没什么力气了，听得这句，还是轻轻笑道，“说不急于今晚，方才还是那样急，可见口是心非了。”  
陆颐面上微红，“你明知道的。已数月了，又是对着你，我哪里忍得住……”  
林渐柔柔笑了，语声颇低，“我自然知道的……我对着你，也是一样忍不住。”  
陆颐听得这句，只觉心荡神摇，将他抱在怀里，细细吻了一回。一吻之下不免又身热情动，半晌方缓了缓道，“我教他们备水，抱你去洗一洗罢。”  
林渐靠在他怀里喘息，一面道，“好。”

一时浴毕，陆颐为林渐上了些清凉消肿的药膏，又将中衣换过，方歇下了。已近三更了，奕京中夜秋意最显，房中密炬高烧，过了方才照人欢醉的好时候，便只觉夜凉如水。但幸而，即算枕簟生凉，他们也依然有彼此的体温。  
陆颐拥着林渐，在他耳边低低道，“这样事我原从未做过，现下同你做了，才知书中所言不虚。于磐，我很欢喜……”  
林渐亦低低道，“我也欢喜。居贞，你晓得么……其实只要同你一处，便什么都不做，也是欢喜的。”  
陆颐闻言动容，不由将他拥得更紧，一时叹道，“只是见你辛苦，又很心疼。”   
林渐微微笑了，“书上不是说初次总要辛苦些么，想来以后也便好了。”  
陆颐愣了一瞬，方想起，还有以后。的确，还有以后，还有以后的每一次，每个这样彼此拥有的夜，每个即将一同迎来的晨，每一旬每一月每一季每一年。眼下局势不容乐观，他们注定不能完全属于彼此；但此刻他深信，毫无半点怀疑地深信着，他们将这样一同走下去，走过以后的每个春夏秋冬，走到垂垂老矣，走到白发苍苍，枕边同眠的人还是心上唯一的人，哪怕外头如何马乱兵荒，他在的地方镇日闲长。  
他轻吻了吻林渐的唇，定定望着他。“于磐，人道‘古来相接眼中稀’，我何其幸运，得以同你相遇。你是我相知相爱之人，是我此生会心侣。哪怕现下难离忧患场，我亦愿同你一尊相属，共戏年光。”  
林渐柔柔笑了。  
“君若问，相思事，盟定事成，携手此时。愿明月清风，莫伤别恨；愿比翼纹禽，莫叹朝只；愿岁岁珍约，莫成轻负。”


	3. 灯夜共约

36 灯夜共约  
虽说新岁便是要行变法的时候，但皇帝似乎半分也不急。不仅不急，甚至还算得上心情颇好，初四那日直命将照例的七日假又增了七日，一直给假到元夕。既是给假，自不必视朝，若在以往，少不得便有人劝。此次本意自然仍是同甘棠元君躲懒，但究竟是最喜庆的年节里，元熙坊众人又有谁不愿同家人多聚些时日，是以只有喜气洋洋领旨谢恩的。  
林渐开了柜门唤小钟小鼓，“我记得有一条银狐皮的围脖，你们放起来了么？”  
小鼓笑道，“大人要围那个，只怕要将半张脸也挡了。不过外头倒有些雪，虽也不大，戴了那个也暖和些。”话音刚落，又恍然道，“是了，今日外头人多眼杂，大人可不正要留心些么。”  
林渐笑道，“你既晓得此节，还不快找出来。”  
小鼓应了，一面道，“大人是遮得严实了，陆大人怎么好呢？”林渐答得毫不迟疑，“放心罢，他必同我一般的。”  
过得片刻，陆颐到了，果同林渐所言亦遮得严实。林渐抬手抚了抚那围脖，笑道，“这个倒好，一看便知是名贵东西。锦绣斋做的？”  
陆颐笑道，“这却不是，是白相宫宴那日与我的。我道平白无故，因何赠我这个，白相却只笑说觉得我戴了必定合适，便与了我。说来也怪，戴上果真极合适，竟似专为我做的一般。”  
林渐打趣，“奕京冬日颇寒，这样围脖最暖和，元熙坊众人谁家没有？原也算不得什么，只是内廷诸人，白相因何只与陆大人呢？”顿了顿，含笑续道，“是了，陆大人是少有的俊秀人物，饱读诗书不说，性子又温厚，比之晋王可是年轻不少，得了白相青眼，也是意料之中。都不必作坦腹之姿，便已成了东床之选。”  
陆颐忙道，“白相并无此意，于磐不要多心。”  
林渐道，“邹况那次，原也罢了。若白相真开了这口，只恐陆大人也推拒不得的。”语毕掠了陆颐一眼，转头自笑了。  
陆颐见他神色，不由笑道，“又编排我。怎么次次许婚皆在我身上不成，焉知你便不会有这一日？”  
林渐道，“没有这一日最好。若真有时候，我也断不能应的。”  
他此语虽是含笑，面上神色却坚定，陆颐晓得他心意，携了他手，在心口放了道，“我同你是一样的。”  
林渐抿唇笑了，一低眉间情意无限。陆颐看得心痒，便在他耳边道，“饮了你酿的醽醁酒，生生世世就是你的人了。你却忘了么？”  
他说这话时尚隔着那围脖的绒毛，听来其实并不清晰。但这样灯火明灿月上柳梢的上元，面前人肩头尚带一层薄雪，犹抱琵琶半遮面的调笑反比毫无遮掩清清楚楚地听来更动人心弦。林渐低低道，“自然记得的。”  
陆颐便笑，“既道记得，还说这样的话，可是你的不是了。敢问于磐，持底今宵偿我？”  
林渐晓得意思，一言未发掠了他一眼，颊上已绯红了。陆颐见得分明，笑意不由更深。

二人出了门，陆颐见元熙坊不少人家门前已悬了灯，颜色颇喜庆，不由笑道，“皆道正月十五夜，东西二市再热闹不过。但元熙坊里走一走，便晓得奕京上元风光，却不只在东西二市。”  
林渐笑道，“这个自然。只是要赏夜市晚景，却少不得也去凑凑热闹了。”携了陆颐手，一同上了马车向东市去。  
林渐同陆颐在永济街下了车，果见宝马雕车，灯如撒星。又闻丝竹管弦，悠悠不绝。牌楼两端各悬了一串极亮的橙黄花灯，同远处花火遥遥相望，更成别样意趣。  
陆颐笑道，“今日人当真不少。留神！”  
林渐亦笑，“小梅初破月初圆的好时候，又有几人肯闭户拥被只独眠呢。”  
陆颐握紧了他的手，“于磐想先去放灯呢，还是先用些东西？”  
林渐想了想，“先去放灯罢。”  
陆颐点头应了，便同他向里去。一路虽有些拥挤，但亦甚是有趣。林渐在一个颇大的摊位面前停了，摊主正将几盏花灯分别递与几名少女，见了林渐同陆颐驻足，便笑道，“二位爷看点什么？不是我自夸，咱家花样最多，灯做得亦好，旁人再比不得的。”  
林渐微微笑道，“不知那一盏是什么？”  
摊主收了钱，道声“走好”，回身一望林渐示意的方向，笑道，“这位爷好眼光，那是长命灯，佑人平安康健，长命百岁的。”  
林渐望了陆颐一眼，“这长命灯若不为自己放，想来也使得罢。”  
“哎，自然使得。凭他为谁放，只要心诚，皆是一样的。”  
歌舞声自远处传来，唱的依稀是支极慢的小曲，“好把元宵……良辰美景，暮暮朝朝。”林渐微微笑道，“且与我一盏。”便取了些银钱与那摊主。陆颐见状忙道，“也与我一盏。”  
摊主一面应着，一面已取了灯下来笑道，“二位爷拿好。前头便是凡萤池，不少人在那处放灯。只是到底人多，若不怕走远些，您只向涣水边去，临岸高高架了粗绳，悬灯是再好不过了。”  
陆颐将那灯极小心地捧了，问林渐道，“走远些罢？我没法牵着你，眼下人多，你自己当心些。我在前头走，你跟着我罢。”  
林渐颔首应了，随他向涣水去。陆颐在前头走着，时不时回头望一眼。林渐双手护着灯，只定定望着他的背影。他们今日都是寻常装束，永济街上人来人往，这样打扮的人亦只多不少，可是明明隔着这许多人，他却再认不错那一双眼睛。  
只望一眼便刻在心里的眼睛。

走到涣水时那小曲已唱到了尾声，“目下欢娱，眼前烦恼，只在今宵。”二人看时，果见高高的木架上拉起了粗绳，上头已悬了不少花灯。  
林渐微微笑道，“但凡悬灯没有不发愿的。你说若先悬上，神明是否便能将心愿先听去呢？”打量着那粗绳，只欲选个好位置。陆颐见此便道，“神明最是公正，只要心诚，定不计较先来后到的。”见林渐停在一处，晓得他已选好了位置，便问道，“于磐，一起么？”  
林渐只是笑，“快些来罢，保不定快些悬上，神明便快些听到我们的心愿呢。”将那灯举了起来，在绳下比了比。  
陆颐笑道，“却不知神明会先听到你的心愿，还是我的心愿呢？”不过片刻，已极利落地将那灯悬了。去望林渐时，林渐亦恰好松了手，不由相视一笑。  
林渐抿唇，“想是一同听见了。神明说不准要生疑，因何连时辰亦不差半分的。”  
陆颐携了他手笑道，“心有灵犀，再没旁人的。”  
这夜涣水旁各式花灯连绵，灯影皆投在晶莹冰面上，同那各色灯火交相辉映，煞是好看。

二人沿着涣水缓缓前行，及到得西市，又是别样胜景。永成街中央一列花灯，皆是暖色，上绘彩图，或纤巧，或喜庆，或淡描，或重染，目光所及之处竟无一重样。众人翘首相望，全不顾天色已晚。  
那花灯做得精细，陆颐亦看出了神，冷不防被撞了下，忙牢牢挽了林渐，一面笑道，“奕京上元，东西二市皆饰以花灯，众人夹道以观，列烛以归，极欢而罢。如今亲历，方知此言当真不虚。我瞧西市这人，倒比东市还要多些。”  
林渐亦笑，“是了，但若只是为着花灯，倒也并无这许多人。西市另有好处呢。”便以目光示意陆颐。陆颐一望之下，见街两旁皆是酒食铺子，趁着上元好夜，家家皆推了新品，伙计当街叫卖，揽客招徕声不绝。陆颐便笑，“果然是了。东市逛了一圈，想来定然腹中饥饿，这时热热的来些酒食，岂不美哉？”  
林渐笑道，“居贞既想，我们也寻处坐坐又何妨。只是不知居贞想用些什么？”  
陆颐想了想笑道，“我记得有家爊肉做得不错，于磐同我去瞧瞧？”  
林渐忍俊不禁，“西市杂嚼，诸般吃食汤水，怎样也有近百种。居贞独沽爊肉一味，不怕大晚上吃了难克化么？”  
陆颐见他调笑，眨了眨眼狡黠道，“正是大晚上吃了，才好克化。”  
林渐如何不解其意，对上陆颐眸中笑意，颊上便晕出两团绯红，任他握了向前行去。一路上只闻吆喝声不绝，“香茶哎！——来，客官您拿好，留神烫着！”“刚做的羊脂韭饼嘞！鲜香糟羊蹄嘞！”二人相视一笑，皆觉甚是有趣。  
路过一家卖圆子的小店，又经了一个鱼羹摊子，便见得一个铺面。虽不大，却只闻香气扑鼻。陆颐笑道，“便是此处了。”携了林渐，角上择了张干净小桌，对面坐了。这家伙计颇伶俐，见有客来，手里活计不停，一面招呼道，“二位客官坐！今儿想用点什么？”  
陆颐笑道，“要一份爊肉，一份膘皮子，再上一壶热酒来。”  
这小小铺子食客虽多，东西做得却快。伙计应下去了，不一时便端了酒来，方为林渐陆颐斟了，便有客人招呼。林渐便笑道，“你去罢，我们自己来便好。”伙计便将盘子放了，道声“慢用”，一溜烟去了。  
陆颐解了围脖，林渐却不解，仍半遮着脸。陆颐见状，便压低声音向林渐笑道，“别怕，没人识得我们。——你尝尝，他家爊肉做得极好，香而不腻，冬日里正好暖身子。”  
林渐只是笑，片刻方依言挟了筷尝了。陆颐亦挟了筷送入口中，细细嚼了，不由赞道，“滋味竟比去年还好些。”  
林渐闻言颇为意外，“是么？我倒未觉出有何不同。”  
陆颐便笑，“那你再尝尝。”  
林渐依言又挟了筷，陆颐笑道，“如何？可觉出好些么？”也不要林渐答言，自续道，“大约滋味没变。只是因着同你一处，是以觉得不同。”  
林渐方抿了口酒，闻言柔柔一笑，将酒杯放了。这时左斜方一桌正招呼伙计，伙计背对着他们站了，将众人视线皆遮了。林渐趁着此时挟起一块爊肉，倾身抬手送到陆颐面前。陆颐愣了一下，见此时无人注意他们，不由微微笑了，亦起身来迎。方咽了坐下，伙计正好去了另一桌。二人对视一眼，此间食客喧杂，语声不消，与元熙坊中安静天地实在万般不同，但如此景况四目两情，又是别样甜蜜。取了酒杯轻碰一下，各将杯中酒饮尽了。林渐便去执壶，不偏不倚正触到陆颐探出的手，正要收回时，陆颐借着衣袖遮掩，悄悄握了一握他指尖。林渐察觉，去望他时正对上他含笑双眸，不由会心一笑。  
呼庖索醑斗丰美，东市憧憧西市喧。  
辇路灯如梦，璇霄月欲圆。

晚间回元熙坊后依旧是先沐浴。林渐命小钟小鼓备水，想了想又悄声嘱咐了几句。小钟小鼓应下去了，林渐一回身正遥遥对上陆颐深邃双眸，察觉那饱含情意的目光里颇有几分热切，不由微微笑道，“你过来。”  
陆颐依言走到他面前来，林渐抬手抚上他面庞，却未发一言，只低低笑了起来。陆颐便问，“于磐笑什么？”  
林渐含笑掠了他一眼，“笑陆大人忍不得了。”  
月光自窗中悄悄漏进来，他带笑面容也不声不响地染了柔柔银白。陆颐低低道，“明月如霜，照见人如画，此般风味应无价……教我如何忍得。”  
林渐轻轻握了他手，在他耳边笑道，“既忍不得，便随我来罢。”

陆颐随他去了，推开房门走到屏风后，一眼见了一只浴桶。只是这浴桶倒与平常浴桶不同，能容两人不说，桶壁木质亦十分光滑。一旁木架上放了一个小盘，里头是一个小小瓷瓶。陆颐见此已晓得十分意思，不由意外不已，“于磐……今日要在此处么？”  
林渐自合了门便开始宽衣，此时已解得只余一件中衣，下衣早已去了，光裸的长腿半遮半掩。闻得陆颐此言，轻轻笑道，“陆大人既等不及要叙绸缪申缱绻……那就在此处又何妨？”手上动作，中衣渐敞，胸前两点正是将露未露时候。陆颐看得分明，不由移不开眼。林渐见他神情，起了调笑之意，故意无辜道，“怎么，陆大人不要？那便算了。”将领口复掩了，作势便要向外去，方迈了半步，便被人拦腰抱住。  
陆颐哪里容得他走，三两下将中衣扯了扔到一旁，俯下身子，对着那一点朱红吮吻。他唇舌温热，那处方被触到，便已涨了起来。长指拨揉着另一侧，不教受了冷落。林渐低吟一声，双手在他衣领处毫无章法地扯着。陆颐晓得他意思，便分了一只手去解衣带。冬日衣袍总是厚些，又是这样场景，不过片刻额上便见了薄汗。林渐抬臂为他拭了，轻推推他，示意他先起身来。陆颐依言起身，林渐的手便环上他腰间，几下动作，方才还将坠未坠的衣袍便层层剥落，露出分明的腰腹线条来。林渐颇赞赏地叹了一声，指尖自上而下划过，落到他髋骨上停了，低低道，“居贞……我瞧你，真是怎样都瞧不腻。”  
陆颐微微笑了，“这话当我来说。”握了他手腕，同他到浴桶中去。  
屋内仅留了几支小烛，烛火并不明亮，衬着缭绕的蒸腾热气，是别样暧昧氛围。林渐微微闭目靠着桶壁，陆颐掬了捧水，暖他裸露的肩颈。水珠落下，那一痕锁骨便愈发明显，犹带水色地诱惑着陆颐，似乎在挑逗他伸手过来。再向上，是修长的颈子，并中间凸起的喉结。陆颐对面看着，只觉口干舌燥。林渐察觉他目光，启眸微微笑了，故意缓缓抬手，撩了一下带着湿气的散落长发。  
陆颐忍不得了。  
他一把捞起林渐细瘦腰身，对着那两片唇瓣便吻下去。他环在林渐腰上的手劲有些大了，林渐吃痛皱眉，待微一仰头见了陆颐那副表情后，便又笑起来。双臂虚虚环着陆颐颈项，任他吻了一会，啜了啜他的舌，便即退了出来，有意环紧了些，在他耳边用气声送了句话进去。  
“陆大人……还不来？不怕过会爊肉不好克化么？”  
那一声“陆大人”叫得陆颐小腹愈热，恨不得当下就将人吃干抹净。林渐如何不觉，极愉悦地笑了。

这种事离了床帐间，又别有一番新鲜趣味。因着浸浴缘故，体内越发暖热，膏脂不出片刻便已皆融了。那入口已容了三指，仍微微张阖着，伴着林渐细碎低喘，诱得陆颐口干舌燥，握了他腰一下抵到最深。大抵因是站姿，只觉内里愈发紧致，抽弄间颇恋恋不舍地咬着，竟似不肯放一般，激得陆颐全身的血皆往头上涌，不管不顾地大动起来。  
他动作虽有些急，但因前戏颇足，半分疼也不显。陆颐缓过一阵，便同往常一般吻下来，唇舌亲密地交缠。底下亦不曾停，纵拄横挑，乍缓乍急，那敏感处亦照顾得无微不至。林渐仰着头颇受用地喘息，“如此相偿，陆大人觉得可好？”  
陆颐微微向上抬了抬他臀，好教他吞得更深些，又顶送起来。一面喘道，“如何想到要这般的？”  
林渐面上神色已成了十分欢愉，白皙的颈子向后仰着，不时被陆颐顶弄出饱含春意的呻吟。偏还要撑着回话，“嗯……总要……换些花样儿才有趣。”话音刚落便觉出体内愈发涨了些，陆颐只是不语，腰上动作却更快，晓得他亦情动不禁，故意紧紧夹了下道，“陆大人……不喜欢么？”  
陆颐再未料到他如此，不由倒抽一口气，将将忍了，抽了大半，只对着浅处那一点微凸时轻时重地磨弄，林渐神色便渐渐难耐起来。如此缓了片刻，忽而又狠狠给了他几下，次次顶得又深又重，林渐的呻吟登时变了调。陆颐觉出他绞缠愈甚，自觉时候将至，便即不再忍，只拥紧了人大抽大弄起来，那呻吟里便杂了极明显的抽息。陆颐最后几下深送，俯身封了他唇。那热涌皆在深处，激得林渐难以自控地颤抖起来，本拥着陆颐的双手不自禁用了力，那宽厚脊背便添了几道红痕。陆颐见水中已漫了几缕白液，便微微放开他的唇，握了他微微使了力揉弄。林渐喉中漏出一声呜咽，登时又出一股，半晌方尽了。陆颐抽身出来，仍拥了他在怀里，轻轻在他额上吻着。待林渐缓过最失神的时候，方问道，“教他们换桶水罢？”  
林渐面上嫣红本褪了些，闻得此言，动了动身子刚要应，颊上却又成了火烧一般。掠了陆颐一眼，只是不语。  
陆颐便问，“于磐，怎么了？”  
林渐低低道，“你还问……”见陆颐仍未解，扭了头道，“……流出来了。”  
陆颐听得此句，登时想起还未清理，咳了声道，“倒忘了。我来罢……”便示意林渐略分开些双腿，探了手去那秘处。一望之下，果见有浓白自内里流出，只因是水中，触感倒不明显。陆颐轻轻撑开入口，探进两个指节，无意擦过一点，林渐身子便是一抖。陆颐见势，微微俯身在他耳边戏道，“还不够么？于磐若想再来一场，我亦奉陪的。”温热吐息在耳畔撩拨，长指在内里不轻不重地揉按，林渐腰上立时软了。他勉强撑起身来，掠了陆颐一眼，“哪里不够？只恐倒是陆大人觉得不够，偏来说我。”  
陆颐晓得林渐不禁，本亦不欲继续，便专心为他清理。待流尽了，又以水洗得净了，方调笑道，“我若觉得不够，于磐可奉陪么？”  
林渐见他虽如此说，手上动作却颇利落，心知他只是调笑，体贴却仍似往常，便搂了他颈子道，“居贞想要，我自然奉陪。只是现下腰上有些疼，只怕是方才磨的。虽不要紧，只是若磨破了，你可舍得么？”  
话音刚落，陆颐便问道，“磨了哪里？你转过去，我看看。”  
林渐笑道，“不要紧。我们先出来，让他们将水换了罢。”  
陆颐应了，取了中衣披了，便唤小钟小鼓备水。语毕去看林渐腰上，倒未磨破，只是有些红了，不由松了一口气，却又很是心疼，轻抚着那处道，“这样碰可疼么？你也是，既不舒服，怎的不说？”  
林渐将他带到面前来，轻轻在他怀里靠了，“无事的。方才尚不觉得……现下才觉出来。你莫担心，过会上些药，也便好了。”  
陆颐自责道，“早知如此，便不在此处了。”  
林渐闻言笑道，“不在此处么？我看陆大人方才可是喜欢得紧。”吻了吻他颈侧，续道，“你别担心……这桶据说卖得极好，按理不该如此的。”  
陆颐闻言极为意外，“我还道哪里来这样大的桶，原是你特意买的么？你……早生了这样心思？”  
林渐只是笑，“这样心思不好么？——还有不少心思，陆大人既不要，我便都收了罢。”在他耳畔轻咬了一口，“都说陆大人博闻强识，那书里写了什么，竟皆不记得了么？”  
陆颐抽了口气，“自然记得。”见了林渐含笑神情，便将他又拥紧了些笑道，“定是你肌肤太细嫩才会如此。下次垫块布巾试试。”  
林渐便笑，“才说不在此处，现下倒连下次也想好了。可见这时候的话当真作不得数的。”  
陆颐忙道，“这是哪里话？你若不喜欢，我们自然不再如此。”  
林渐见他神情颇认真，不由笑道，“陆大人方才说我肌肤细嫩，我却觉得还有别的缘故。”  
陆颐便问，“什么缘故？”  
林渐在他耳边道，“是陆大人太厉害，只怕不是磨得红了，倒是撞得红了罢。——下次还是垫块布巾罢。”语毕只是笑个不住。  
陆颐见状不由心痒，拉了人吻了一番，迫得他呻吟出声方道，“厉害不好么？嗯？你莫非喜欢不厉害的么？”  
林渐重重喘了口，抚着他面颊笑道，“自然是好的。至于我喜欢什么样的……我喜欢的自始至终只居贞一个，你倒不晓得么？”语毕微微抬头，又吻上去。陆颐将他抱的更紧，分不开一般同他纠缠。

歇下时已近三更。林渐枕着陆颐手臂，很快便睡熟了。夜色沉沉，外头的嘈杂早已息了，奕京重又坠入安静。柔柔月光里，细薄的小雪悄无声息地洒下。正月十五夜的热闹悄然过去，涣水边那两盏长命灯却依旧极明亮地悬着。  
百年长共月团圆，意已先到灯明边。


	4. 玉甃生烟

39 玉甃生烟  
旬休前日林渐同陆颐当值毕，一同去挽孤斋挑了些书册。回元熙坊时，方进得院门小鼓便来迎道，“两位大人回来了。叶掌柜同余先生来了，现下在正厅坐着呢。”  
林渐闻言便笑道，“我们这就去。你可上茶点了么？”  
小鼓应道，“自然，大人放心。”  
林渐便将手中纸包交了小鼓，“与我放内室去，再上盏茶来。”携了陆颐，向正厅去。  
叶贯正同余衡细细品茶，一眼见得他二人携手前来，不由笑道，“先前倒未觉得，你瞧他们衣裳挂饰皆是一般无二，这样走在街上，生怕旁人不晓得他们是一对呢。”  
余衡便笑，“可不是么。这衣裳颜色好，越发衬得是一对璧人了。”  
林渐但笑不语，同陆颐在主位坐了。叶贯将茶盏放了，一面笑道，“不是我说，你们快将进贤冠摘了，衣裳换了罢。瞧眼下这样坐着，倒同审案一般，哪里还说得话呢。”  
陆颐不由失笑，“到底会融风趣。”便去望林渐。林渐笑着点一点头，向叶贯余衡道，“你们也来罢，外室稍待片刻。”  
待换过衣裳出来，小鼓亦将陆颐的茶端了来，林渐却只是盏温水。余衡见了便道，“于磐，近日旧证可好些么？”  
林渐含笑应道，“谢你记挂，已好些了。”  
余衡笑道，“好些了便好。”  
陆颐抿了口茶，向叶贯道，“会融同怀芷今日怎么得空来探我们？”  
叶贯笑道，“是有桩巧事。那日王掌柜来寻我，提及京郊新现了处热泉，池子离得伊濯行宫官用那些都颇远，现下还未开张，只尽着熟客先用，只要肯出银钱，便是在里头一天也使得。你们也晓得，热泉最是养身，那水又是活水，我去看过，倒当真是极好的。晓得你们文士泡泉最不喜喧闹，明日只有我们几人，定是极清净的。怎样，可同去么？”  
林渐抿唇，“当真是巧事，只怕你去问谁，谁都要动心的。”  
陆颐亦道，“于磐，你最近劳累，热泉中泡一泡倒是极好的。算来我亦久未去过热泉了，不若我们便也同去罢。”  
林渐点点头，余衡便笑，“如此甚好。明日一同去，可能同于磐好好说说话了。”  
叶贯闻言便瞧着他笑道，“敢情你这样欢喜，倒是因为于磐同去不成？嗯，我改主意了，明日还是只你我去罢。”  
余衡再未料到他这句，便拉了他衣袖道，“先前都说好了，你不能出尔反尔呀。”  
叶贯意态闲闲，“便是出尔反尔，怀芷要如何呢？”  
余衡咬了咬唇，想了想，凑近叶贯耳边说了几句。叶贯朗声笑起来，“你既晓得此节，有什么话，不若今日都同他说了罢。”  
余衡面上微红，只扭了头不语，唇角却是带笑的。林渐晓得其中缘由，见他二人情态便打趣道，“要我说，说话倒还在其次。怀芷你今晚倒是早些回去，想想明儿要带什么，好好打点一番。旁的也就罢了，顶顶要紧的是向有文要的东西，可切莫忘了。”  
叶贯闻言便笑，陆颐亦忍俊不禁。余衡愣了一瞬，登时面染胭脂，双手捂了两颊不语。叶贯将他搂了，一面笑道，“还要同他说么？他最是伶牙俐齿的，你可说不过他。”  
余衡将脸埋在叶贯怀里，“唔，不说了。回去罢。”  
林渐瞧着他有趣，便戏道，“这就要回去预备东西了么？”  
叶贯笑个不住，余衡听得这句，半句话也没了。陆颐笑道，“你快别逗他了。”叶贯在他腰上抚了抚，示意他起身来。余衡这才缓缓转了来，“于磐越发会欺负人了。依我说，就只有居贞最正经。”  
陆颐闻言便道，“正经太过未免失之刻板。怀芷莫恼，他是疼你才同你顽笑罢了。”又说笑一会，叶贯便同余衡回了饶裕居。

送了二人，林渐同陆颐回了卧房，想了一回，摇头笑道，“怀芷竟觉着我也不正经了。”  
陆颐正抬手将窗扇虚虚掩了，闻言便笑，“怀芷那性子，顽笑也要当真的。你同他打趣，他自然这样觉着了。要我说，听过也就罢了，不必介怀。”  
林渐便道，“那陆大人觉着我正经么？”  
陆颐听得他这样问，便转过身来。此刻烛火昏黄遥遥对望，他端雅容颜分明含笑，恬静之中，更有无限情意。这样春夜小烛，暗香袅袅，四目相对十足旖旎，思及此前一问，这无限情意便化作了无限风情。陆颐顿了顿，向他走得近些方道，“自然是正经的。”  
林渐闻言起身走到他面前，双手虚虚环上他颈子，同他对视了会儿方道，“是么？ 陆大人细想想，——就没有不正经的时候么？”右手已抚上了他衣带，却也不解，只是慢条斯理地绕着。  
这已同撩拨无异了。陆颐握了他手腕，在他耳边笑道，“明知故问。”语声极轻，语毕顺势吮了吮他耳珠。林渐欲要躲时，陆颐已找准了他腰间敏感处，轻而易举地让他软在怀里。  
林渐低吟一声，同他唇舌相缠吻了片刻，微微喘道，“怀芷可说错了，陆大人才不正经。”  
陆颐笑道，“不正经有不正经的好处，这不是你教我的么？再说便是不正经，也只同你不正经，不正经又能如何呢？”  
林渐缓了缓笑道，“是了，不正经有不正经的好处。再者你瞧他们今日情状便知，若真要正经，明儿也不必去了。过会看看，我们也预备预备明儿的东西罢。”

到得京郊方知，这热泉虽说离得伊濯行宫颇远，但亦与倚寒山遥遥相对。大渊上至文人雅士下至平民百姓皆喜热泉，延明朝始，皇帝便常至京郊热泉游宴、沐浴。永熹朝时，更是在京郊建了行宫，亦以《诗》意，命名伊濯，此后各朝，多有修饰。伊濯行宫有二阁、四门、四楼、五汤、五殿，一应规制皆同观成苑一般无二。伊濯五汤上无尺栋，下无环墙，仰见群星，俯对月影；雾气浮蒸，上下采映，其意之美，殆非人境。五汤方圆百里之外大小诸汤，则留与百姓所享。虽无疗治百病之效，自有消疲解乏之功。  
叶贯此前已吩咐过，现下也不要人伺候，自引着几人向内行去。走得片刻，便见得数眼热泉，大小有别，深浅亦异。向里望去，一眼竟望不到边。陆颐不由赞道，“果然好泉！烟青于铜浦，色白于铅溪，只怕再不输伊濯五汤的。”  
林渐亦颔首，“伊濯五汤究竟是御用，虽则极尽富丽，未免失却清幽。此处并无重轩复榭华丽相尚，却有松柏山石浑然天成，若论幽宁景致，倒还是此处为佳。”  
叶贯听得，笑而不语。余衡轻扯了扯他衣袖，他方开口问道，“你们既喜欢，且去择个池子罢？我懒怠走，便同怀芷在此处了。”抬手一指，依稀是个不小的圆池，水声听来甚是悦耳。  
陆颐便道，“的确不错。”  
叶贯笑得意味深长，“你们再向里头走走，比这更好的也不是没有。千万好好挑挑，这样好光景，可切莫辜负了。”  
陆颐晓得意思，便笑道，“自然，多谢会融美意了。”携了林渐，向内行去。

其实三月末本是乍暖还寒的时候，此处却因热泉之故，周遭并不甚冷。林渐同陆颐走得远些，对视一眼，笑得心照不宣。又看了回，择了个不大不小的圆池，一旁房中褪了衣物，一同下了池子。  
池水温热，浸得人极为舒服。陆颐在池边阖目靠了会，颇惬意地缓缓吐了口气，“我在南郡时候极喜热泉，返京之后诸事缠身，倒不曾去得一回。未免心性染尘，趁着今次倒要好生洗濯。”  
林渐听得便笑，“洗尽尘劳多少客，不知还解洗心无。居贞既出此言，定是将心洗得极净了。便不说你，我来了此处，亦将朝中之事皆忘了。”  
陆颐打趣，“你皆忘了，我却还记得一件。三月末便是春考，现下考功署已在预备了。这是新法行后首次季考，还不知会如何呢。”  
林渐抿唇，“我却不信陆大人是担心春考。你我平日勤谨，即算不是上等，如何也不至于得了下等罢。”  
陆颐摆摆手，“若论你我，自然是不担心的。若论进展，我倒有些好奇。说来这方中亦是大比入朝罢，仿佛是白相的得意门生？今上放心教他任考功署令，倒不忌惮白相任人唯亲。我瞧着他年岁也不大，不知行事如何。”  
林渐笑道，“便是考功署主持此事，难道白相没个计较么？听闻方中未及弱冠便拜在白相门下，得白相教导多年，文章才学也便罢了，若论持身人品，倒很有几分白相年轻时的模样。连他的字‘定之’，亦是白相亲取，此节今上亦晓得。再者这考功署令究竟也只是个从六品下，官位既不高，做的又是得罪人的差事，你当人人皆愿意做么？是以白相举荐方中，今上不过顺水推舟罢了。”  
陆颐便道，“如此说来，方中行事人品定是无可挑剔了。顶好春考时候将那些瞒报之人多查些出来，定等亦要严明些，方可绝了那些人侥幸之念。”  
林渐道，“这个自然。若真能损些邹况党羽，也未可知。”  
此时风起，略带寒意。这池水只到胸口，肩颈在外，不免觉得微冷。林渐未及动作，陆颐已关切道，“冷么？”  
林渐笑道，“只是风起时有些凉罢了，无妨的。”  
陆颐道，“你过来些。”  
林渐依言靠得近了，陆颐便将他拥进怀里。他怀抱温热，水流缓缓，那点寒意便再不见了。林渐枕在他胸膛上，双手环着他腰身，笑意里不由染了甜蜜。  
陆颐低声道，“还冷么？”  
林渐抬头望他，“现下自然不冷了。只是过会风起，又当如何？居贞要一直这样抱着我么？”  
陆颐笑道，“左右此处无人，便一直抱着你，又有何妨。”  
林渐唇角微抿，“只一直抱着么？”双手渐渐上移，抵着他胸膛，在他耳边低低道，“不想……做些旁的么？”  
陆颐听得这句，下腹热意陡生。因二人离得极近，林渐察觉，不由微微笑了。陆颐却不动作，只定定望着他，眸中情意切切。  
林渐食指点上他的唇，“陆大人这是坐怀不乱么？”  
陆颐轻吻了吻他指尖，“就要乱了，你可受得么？”  
林渐收了手，双臂环上他颈子，毫不犹豫地吻上他的唇。  
“自然。”

长指探进体内的一刻，林渐俯在池边，喉间露出一声压抑过的低喘。陆颐吻了吻他后颈，手上自小圆盒内添了些，又进一指。进出间温热水流亦带进体内，混着已融了的膏脂，流动间是另一种刺激。  
几乎不费什么力气，入口便拓得软了。明明已含了三指，仍觉不够一般微微啜着。陆颐便撤了手指，腰上使力，抵在入口，缓缓向内送去。  
这姿势不转头看不见身后的人，林渐难免有些紧张，方觉出入口被撑开的刹那，身子便是一抖。陆颐见他情状，便停了动作。林渐微微侧过头来，陆颐便在他唇上安抚地吻了吻，方示意他转回去。此时他已找准了位置，见林渐稍稍放松，便在那一点处使力磨了磨，林渐身前登时涨得愈甚。但这快意之外，更觉双腿发软，不由露出一声低吟。  
陆颐动作虽缓，但这姿势进得极深，轮廓同触感都极为清晰。林渐微仰着头，直到皆没入了，才缓缓吐了口气。  
“嗯……陆大人现下才肯。若我不说，你莫非预备一直只同我说话么？”  
因了热泉之故，他体内极为暖热，又因站姿，咬得甚紧，陆颐方试探着动了动，便已觉把持不住。握了他腰重重顶了数回，喘道，“自然不能，否则不是辜负会融一番好意，又辜负特意挑的这池子么。你听会融那一席话，若论圆融，只怕再没人比得过他的。”  
林渐眸光微散，“他们不教我们听去，我们自然……也不能教他们听去。嗯……走得远些……各自方便……罢了。”  
陆颐听他语声渐不成句，便略略缓下动作，伸手去探他前面。一触之下，果然直直挺着，便来回抚弄起来。腰上亦不停歇，合着手上动作，在最能给他欢愉的那一点换着角度顶弄。  
陆颐情事里并非未曾碰过他前面，但这样节奏分明的前后夹击，到底还是头一回。林渐如何经得住这个，只觉脑中烧得滚热，一丝理智也无。明明俯靠在池边，双腿却不住发软，几乎就要站不住了。片刻便急急颤抖起来，“啊！居贞，我要，我……”  
陆颐晓得意思，指尖微微使力擦过顶端最敏感的部分，顿时觉出手中颤动不已，含着自己那处亦绞得天翻地覆。也不刻意忍耐，借着他此刻销魂吞裹，挺腰送在他身子里。  
林渐魂魄皆已不知飞到了何处，陆颐见他不胜，便将人轻轻抱起来。林渐仰靠在他肩上阖目喘息，颊上嫣红未褪，眼角犹有情动到极致时的泪痕。他虽肌肤似玉，但人前自持，是块寒玉，清清冷冷，等闲人近不得身。现下暖玉生香，这般艳色，也只有此时能见。陆颐心中一热，尚被他含着的那处复又涨得颇甚。顾着林渐身子，未曾大动，只轻送了几回。  
林渐前面方出过一回，此刻还微微抖着。缓了片刻，神思稍稍回笼，察觉体内变化，不欲陆颐忍着，便由得他动作。只是被他这样缓缓抽送，不知为何，原本半硬的前端竟全起了。陆颐见势，探手下去抚了抚，关切道，“还受得住么？”  
林渐微点了点头，“我想看着你。”  
陆颐便借着相连姿势，将他转过身来。动作间体内微凸被磨得彻彻底底，林渐被快意迫得呻吟出声，却犹觉不足，拥紧陆颐道，“居贞……我有些站不住了，你抱紧我……快些。”  
陆颐从善如流地拥紧他，腰上复顶弄起来，泉中波纹又起。林渐得趣，也不克制，呻吟忽高忽低，水一般流出来。陆颐听得清晰，只觉心火作烧，不由顶得愈深。林渐任他动作，顶端抵着他小腹，双腿环着他腰身时收时放。陆颐顶到最深，那软热内里缠着他吸啜不停；待欲抽时，又紧紧挽留着不教他出。饶是方才有过一回，陆颐额上仍见了汗。如此过了片刻，见林渐内里咬得愈频，面上神色亦是十分难耐，便抵着他深处大动数下，又抽了大半，对着他最经不得碰的那点顶弄。方顶了两下，林渐高吟一声，双腿紧紧一夹，是已被他送上云端了。陆颐分了一手揉弄他前面，腰上又纵送几回，方抵在最深处出了。紧紧拥了喘得片刻，方将林渐放了池边靠着，探手下去为他清理。今日纵情，入口已磨得嫣红，里头浓白混着水液淅淅沥沥，看去直教人脸红心跳。陆颐引了半晌，方流得尽了，自己面上也有些微红。移时清理毕，便将林渐拥了，同他靠在池边。  
这两场酣畅淋漓，加之热泉熏蒸，二人皆觉有些疲累。林渐闭着眼睛，低低笑道，“可算不得辜负了。”  
陆颐怜惜道，“还好么？浸久了头晕，不若抱你出去罢？”  
林渐不答，只是问道，“你说现下怀芷同会融，可出去了么？”  
陆颐想了想，“这怕不好说罢？”  
林渐笑道，“有什么不好说。你当人人都同你一般，要先正经一番，再不正经起来么？会融同怀芷必不是如此的。”  
陆颐恍然，“这样说来，他们定然已出去了罢。”  
林渐笑道，“八九不离十。”  
陆颐便道，“如此，我们也快些走罢。这就抱你出去。”

返程时候余衡一改来时欢声笑语，被叶贯拥着睡得极熟。他领口微散，白皙颈子上分明印着一处颇明显的红痕。陆颐无意见得，立时转了目光。林渐本靠在陆颐颈侧，此时亦见了，便对着叶贯一笑，示意他将余衡领口理一理。叶贯抬手理了，悄声向林渐陆颐笑道，“去合味楼用饭罢。我已订了一桌席，都是时鲜风味，补益肾气是极好的。”  
林渐闻言便打趣，“我们也便罢了，你可要给怀芷好好补补。”  
叶贯闻言，只是笑。陆颐便在林渐耳边道，“怀芷是不欲强撑着而已。你不累么？还有大半个时辰，不要勉强，不若也睡会罢。”见他不语，便戏道，“我很有分寸，未曾留印子。你便是睡了，哪怕领口散了，会融也瞧不见的。”  
林渐掠了他一眼，不由抿唇笑了。过得片刻，陆颐再看他时，那双极漂亮的眸子已阖上了。


	5. 乾鹊梦魂

40 乾鹊梦魂  
入了四月，奕京虽仍微寒，这点微寒却也自然阻不住春意。倚寒山叠翠岭一片新绿，元熙坊内亦是杨花满院莺声弄，桃李逢春次第开。但如此春景，坊中诸人却未必有心思赏。  
方中行事颇果决，很有些雷厉风行的意思。人道是“新官上任三把火”，新任考功署令这火烧得极旺，哪怕是素日交好的官员，若有作奸犯科，照样半分情面也不留。大渊在朝者众，考评定等着实费些功夫，但方中却半点也不拖泥带水，不过十日，一众官员春考定等的终稿便已发到了集贤阁。有外任者，则随着公文一并发出。  
中阁左边墙上悬了极长一张洒金纸，最尾处明晃晃一个大印，可不正是皇帝御用的一方。一众官员挤在前面看定等，一面议论不休。有官员抚着胸口道，“还好还好，不是下等。如今来看这定等，倒同当年看放榜一般忐忑。”便有人回，“若说忐忑，只怕是素日懒怠。只要平时功夫足了，又有什么可忐忑。”先头那人不服气，“朱大人这样说，想是平时功夫足了，怎得未得个上等呢？”众人便笑，那回话之人倒也坦然，“我虽自问功夫足了，架不住总有比我更足的呀。”  
林渐陆颐听得，但笑不语。查得定等后，便向后阁去取公文。后阁空无一人，只有白羽在正中一张木桌前坐着看奏疏。林渐陆颐见了礼，白羽微微抬了头问道，“散了么？”  
陆颐回道，“回白相话，还未曾。想来春考初定，诸人难免议论。白相若觉喧闹……”  
白羽摆摆手，“不必了，且由着他们去。眼下晓得利害，此后才知如何自处。”  
陆颐同林渐对视一眼，彼此眼中皆是未曾明言的了然。这了然自然事关“此后”；春考已至如此，夏考只怕更严。  
但这样时节里也并非没有喜事；四月十四榕藻得了个女儿，当真取名顾怜。林渐同陆颐去看了几回，那孩子生得雪团一般，极为惹人怜爱，不由便笑此名当真合宜。又过一旬，楚王府又添一子，仍是楚王正妃叶氏所出，因了生他的时候恰逢正午，皇帝便赐名汝晟。彼时楚王膝下已有三子，皆是嫡出，身份贵重。此番又得一子，一时京中人人皆道楚王殿下好福气。  
五月里晋王府亦传了喜讯，道是晋王正妃白氏已有了身孕。晋王子嗣向来艰难，白瑈入府未至两月便身怀有孕，实在是喜事一桩。但明明是喜事，未过多久却又听闻，白羽同晋王翁婿间不知何故闹了不愉，晋王出相府时脸色极为难看。未过多久，又闻说晋王新纳的侧妃亦有了身孕。只是邹况闻知次女有孕，还未曾开怀几日，便得了长女不治身亡的消息。元熙坊众人闻讯，也只叹一句世事难料。究竟夏考在即，实在自顾不暇，哪里还有余力去管旁人喜怒悲欢。  
齐光三年的初夏，便在这样说不清道不明的气氛中悄然过去。入了七月，坦然者有之，惶然者亦有之，但坦然也好惶然也罢，该来的终究也躲不过。方中此番竟比前番还快些，短短七日，夏考定等便悬在了集贤阁。林渐陆颐皆得了上等，但对视一眼，彼此面上却并无笑意；只因二人皆知，夏考固然要紧，可更要紧的，到底还是另一桩——八月初九，便是先帝三年孝期期满之时。

七夕当晚，月皎风高，凉生襟袖。林渐去了陆颐处，方推了院门，便见院内一张小榻，陆颐倚在上头，手中折扇微摇，不知在想什么。林渐见状，便轻轻走到他身边去，将他手中折扇抽了。陆颐方回神，微微起身道，“于磐，你来了。”  
林渐在他身侧坐了，“瞧风这样凉，还哪里用摇扇。在想什么？”  
陆颐顿了顿，“在想晋王一事。殿下的密信，你亦得了罢。三年一过，晋王便再无忌惮，端看何时动手。殿下虑及此节，已派了密探守着晋王府同京郊的别业，只看是否有风吹草动。”  
林渐点点头，“此前名单一事虽无所获，却无意查知叠翠岭一节，倒为今日方便。这些密探皆是殿下死士，若晋王真有反意，想来我们亦不至毫无所觉。只是……你说晋王打算，白相是否亦能晓得端倪？”  
陆颐闻言有些意外，“按理白相一心只为大渊安定，若当真晓得，焉有不告知今上的？于磐此意，若白相告知今上……”  
林渐续道，“若白相告知今上，今上早做准备，胜负究竟还是未定。但现下究竟有白瑈一节，白瑈眼下又有了身孕，投鼠忌器，若白相转而支持晋王，也并非全无可能。”  
陆颐凝眉，“难就难在，我们不晓得白相打算。且也不能去问。若有实据也便罢了，现下当年诸事究竟还未尽数查知，我们手中只有王夏一份证词；王令倒是在朝，但若王令一力否认，终究也只是因官甲毁损一事问他渎职之责，晋王照样能推脱得干净。哪怕白相要保今上，我们手里的证据若真和盘托出，只怕也不足以说服白相。若事情更坏些，白相要保晋王，那我们此举便是教晋王晓得端倪，与自投罗网又有何异。”  
林渐去抚他眉心，“此事烦难，殿下一时也无头绪，只能从长计议。不若我们明日再想想，看可有什么好法子。”见陆颐点了点头，神色稍松了些，方握了他手，侧身枕在他胸前，同他一起看天边纤云凉月。  
朱明星夜本是奕京四景之一，每逢晴夏，天朗少云，静夜星河，正宜纳凉赏景。眼下又逢七夕，大星光相射，小星闹若沸，更衬得月色亦明粲几分。  
林渐见天上星子颇亮，便低低道：“你说现下牛郎织女，可见着面了么？”  
陆颐随着他目光望去，“银汉生波，星桥横过，想是见着了。”  
林渐轻声道，“既见着了，你说牛郎织女，可说些什么？”  
陆颐想了想，“一别经年，大抵是互诉离愁罢了。”  
林渐望着他道，“居贞素来豁达，如何却作此语。”  
陆颐听得这句便问，“那于磐说说，他们说些什么？”  
林渐语声中含了一点笑意，“离恨自然是有，焉知没有欢情么？月帐星房，两情相悦，想来必不是只诉离恨的。”  
陆颐微微笑了，“原来你想说这句。”便要起身，林渐双手却抵上了他胸膛，微微使力，教他仍靠回小榻上去。陆颐被他这样居高临下地抵着，却也不恼，只问：“于磐这是何意？”  
林渐慢慢倾身，同他越靠越近，一手虚虚搁在他胸膛上，低低道，“如此良夜，陆大人却只顾着政事么……”吐息近在咫尺，已然要吻下来。双唇间虚虚留了一线，眼看就要贴上时，却停了动作，不继续了。  
陆颐双手本在他腰间环着，见得眼下情景，已晓得意思，当下也不动作，只笑而不语。林渐颇得意地眨了眨眼睛，不防下一瞬已被牢牢按下，就着交叠姿势吻了个严严实实。  
陆颐吻住他将将露出的一声惊喘，轻而易举地叩开齿关，舌尖颇利落地扫过敏感的上颚，捉了对方软嫩舌尖，极缠绵而暧昧地缠吻。这反客为主半点未曾给林渐反应的余地，不过片刻他便软了身子，含糊而难耐地呻吟着微微挣动。陆颐将他眸中水色看得分明，最后使力吮了下他唇瓣，方才略略松了环在他腰上的手。林渐没了束缚，却不起身，俯在陆颐身上喘了片刻，眸光还是微散的。他鬓发束得向来松散，因了方才一番，便很有些乱了，零乱发丝衬着额间美人髻，越发引人遐思。陆颐抬手替他微理了理，抚上他左颊戏道，“于磐不起身，莫不是今夜有意在此处么？且不论是院中，这小榻只怕禁不住。”  
林渐听得这句，便撑身要起。奈何陆颐空着的另一只手正在他臀上来回抚弄，流连出难以言喻的暖意和不容忽视的麻痒，随后竟向股间探去，隔着衣料若有若无地厮磨。林渐腰身一软，再起不得身了。陆颐见他面上已染了薄红，在他耳边微微笑道，“怎样，可要我抱么？”  
林渐掠了他一眼，也不答言，却借着交叠姿势挺了挺腰，同他已有起势的那处磨了一番。快意来得猝不及防，陆颐抽了口气，手上发力，将他打横抱起。  
“看来你是不想等了。”  
林渐任他抱着回卧房，双手环着他颈子，在他怀中笑出声来。

也只有在这种时候，才能将旁的事一并都忘了。衣袍挂饰从外间一路散到里间，三两下扯落了帐子解得只剩中衣，一面深吻着一面去床头暗格里摸索时候，却摸了个空。陆颐疑惑起来，探身去看，这才想起此前那一半已皆用完了，再看衣衫半解的身下人时，不由露了几分懊恼神色。  
林渐正颇温柔地来回抚弄着他剑拔弩张的那处，见状便问，“怎么了？”  
陆颐微恼，“用完了……”  
林渐听得这句，又见了他神情，掌不住笑了出来。陆颐一手探进他小衣里揉弄两下，咬牙道，“于磐，你故意的？”  
林渐低吟一声，仍是笑个不住，手上动作却未停。陆颐喘了一声，虽被他抚弄得舒服，神色里却还有几分恼意。  
“今日不成了，没有那个，只怕要伤了你。”  
林渐吮着他耳垂，语声颇有几分调皮，“瞧这样硬，陆大人竟忍得住么？不然……我给你含一含？”  
那颜色已涨成了深红，饱满的顶端汩汩流着清液。陆颐双手揉着他臀瓣，忍不住向他手中挺腰，“不用。这样也就罢了。”  
林渐仍是笑，指尖自上而下划过脉络，又去拨弄下头颇有分量的浑圆。过得半盏茶时候，陆颐正被他弄得舒服，林渐却停了手，不肯再动。  
“陆大人当真体贴。若旁人也是这样情状……只怕断不会如此的。”  
林渐携了陆颐一只手，引他向股间去。陆颐只道他要自己先帮他纾解，林渐却带着他长指，向那处隐秘探去。陆颐心中一动，未曾开口，便觉指尖所探之处颇为滑腻，显是膏脂已融了，一时大为意外，“你……”  
林渐引着他指节向内探去，仰在枕上微喘，“嗯……我那儿的现下也皆用完了。有文已做好了新的，陆大人不记得此事，罚你明日去成春馆取……嗯！”  
陆颐已轻而易举找到了他最脆弱的一点，在那处使力按了按，随即又进两指。林渐整个人颤了一下，再出口时，便只余时断时续的呻吟。陆颐在那湿软的入口开拓，将那些深藏的渴望一点一点迫出来。  
暖热内里绞紧了他长指，进出间水声清晰可闻。林渐面上已有了不耐神色，双手在他腰后毫无章法地抚着，“嗯……居贞……来罢？”  
二人相处时日已久，对彼此的身体早已无比熟稔。是以若要教对方领受一番不上不下的难耐，实在也无比容易。陆颐只作未闻，指尖抵着娇嫩内壁缓缓碾磨，绕着他最敏感的地方划着圈打转。每每不偏不倚揉按到那一点，林渐身子便剧烈一抖。他眸光已散，语不成句，虽有心催促，出口的却全是饱含快意的难耐呻吟。陆颐长指被湿意淋漓的内壁紧紧缠着，察觉软热内里含着他吞得越发热情，方抽了手指，毫不犹疑地抵进去。

尽皆没入时林渐逸出一声极甜腻的长吟。陆颐忍得久了，此刻再无顾忌，次次顶到最深。林渐早已情动，初时只觉无比快慰，但过得片刻，便有些受不住了。偏陆颐丝毫没有要收的意思，抽送间还找准了最敏感的那处凸起，磨得严丝合缝。林渐内里一阵阵痉挛，被他迫得不住颤抖起来，不出片刻便腰身一挺，正待出时，却被攥住了底端。林渐正在顶点，如何经得住这般煎熬，两行泪登时落下来。混乱中找回一丝神智，晓得陆颐向来体贴，今次如此，只怕是因了膏脂一事，要小惩而已。当下呜咽着求道，“别……居贞……让我……”  
陆颐被他咬得额上见汗，喘道，“下次再消遣我……”  
他只对着那一处最经不得碰的地方来回碾磨，林渐连回话的余力也无，只呜咽着摇头。陆颐见他情状，终究不忍，便松了手，登时见得那顶端流个不住。陆颐替他揉弄，待流尽了，方撤了手。林渐失神地喘着，腰身软得直不起来，却仍觉出体内未消的硬热，晓得陆颐还未出。  
陆颐其实情欲正炽，只是见他方才神态，实在有些担心他熬不住。便尽数抽了，也不再进，只在他细嫩股间磨弄。吻却火热，皆落在林渐胸前。林渐怜他不曾纾解，微微抬手环住他颈子，抬了抬腿向他示意。  
陆颐正抵在那处，见势本有些犹豫，林渐在他耳边道，“没事的……进来罢。”陆颐略略撑开入口，见他此刻已缓过了些，便一挺腰，抵了进去。内里柔软，尚在余韵，仍微微啜着。觉出他来，立时又咬紧了。陆颐腰间发麻，此刻也不再忍，握着林渐腰身大动了一番，重喘一声，几股皆留在了深处。  
林渐低吟一声，就着相连姿势，去寻他的唇。陆颐微微俯下身来，十指交握同他深吻。吻了片刻，渐渐下移去寻林渐锁骨，吮吻一番，又向胸前去，直将那微翘的两点吮得涨起来，带了极明显的水色。林渐阖眸卧在枕上，双颊犹带情事后的嫣红，随着他唇舌动作，不时低吟一声。过得片刻，林渐便觉出体内变化，指尖在陆颐掌心轻抚了抚，“还要么？”  
他缓缓向下望，正对上陆颐双眸。一如既往深邃的双眸，眸中有不加掩饰的爱意，也有未曾全熄的情欲。林渐柔柔笑了，示意他躺到枕上来。陆颐依言躺好，唇上便已触到两片柔润。他轻叹了一声，启唇去吻。林渐俯在他胸膛上同他唇舌交缠，一手在身后扶稳了他，对准湿软的入口，一点一点纳进去。  
内里软热，初时还怯怯地吮着，待进得深了，那点不禁般的怯意便立时转了热切的挽留。林渐微微动作，陆颐配合地挺腰，不过片刻便找到了那点，在那处顶了顶，还未怎样磨弄，林渐便已含糊地呻吟着软了腰身。翘挺的乳尖被他胸膛磨着，上下皆是连绵不断的快感，林渐招架不住，不由连连抽气。陆颐在他唇上啄吻，一手描摹着他腰间的弧度，一手却在臀上揉抚，直教那硬热进得更深些。  
这一回不如前次激烈，却别有一番餍足的温柔。顶送间陆颐在林渐耳边问道，“方才在外头，是不是想这样？”  
林渐晓得陆颐此语不过是戏言，双颊却还是不争气地红了。陆颐笑起来，温热的吻落在他颊侧，“喜欢么？”  
林渐颊上更红，轻轻在他耳边道，“喜欢。”随即体内抽弄变得激烈，过得半晌，陆颐按着他臀，腰上用力一挺，擦过他那处微凸，重重抵到最深。将至极限的内里被暖热一激，林渐呻吟登时成了气声，脑中空白一片。过得片刻低头看时，二人小腹间明明已染得一片湿滑，却犹有浓白自半硬的顶端滴落不止。  
陆颐将他放在枕上，俯下身去，唇舌温柔而细致地含弄，快意不激烈，却分外绵长。待皆吮尽了，又取了帕子，浸了水为他细致地擦拭。林渐已很倦了，由着他轻柔地动作，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

是雨。倾盆大雨，瓢泼一片。  
他们本该是一处走着的；不知为何，身边却不见了陆颐。回头看时，陆颐淋得透湿，自己身上却并无一丝雨。林渐心中焦急，要开口唤他，却发不出声音；要寻他一同，却迈不动步子。不过一刹那间，那人的身影便消失了，再也寻不见。  
林渐一霎惊醒，中衣背后皆是冷汗。再看四周，哪里有什么雨，窗外艳阳高悬。枕边人还未醒，仍是安然的睡颜。他揉了揉额角，只觉头痛欲裂。  
梦里的情景记不分明，依稀记得有萧瑟的西风，挟着零落的黄叶。  
仿佛是个秋天。


	6. 岂得长怜

42 岂得长怜  
从观成苑回元熙坊的路走了几百回不止，却从未有一次觉得这样漫长。林渐步子极慢，下意识地不愿去想，回元熙坊后该怎样同小钟小鼓讲，又该怎样收拾怎样预备；还有他——不，现在不能想他。林渐抬手在心口按了按，仿佛这样便可将陡生的钝痛安抚下去。  
但逃避总归有期限；再长的路也有走完的时候，何况这路实在并不长。林渐站在院门前，阖目好一会儿，才觉得心神稍定。推门入院，尽量平静地告知小钟小鼓，诸事一一安排下去，独自站在房中时候，才终于敢允准自己，无言地唤出那个名字。  
居贞……陆大人。  
我还未曾和你看全奕京四景，还未曾和你践约终生。未曾和你赏足雪园的白梅，未曾一同挑尽挽孤斋的书册……  
当时只道是寻常，而今才道当时错。  
林渐仰了仰头，试图阻住夺眶而出的泪水。他忽而想起什么，唤了小钟一声。

陆颐晚间本捧了卷书在院里纳凉，忽而听得门环响动。他心下纳罕，前去开了门，门外之人却是林渐。  
“于磐？你怎的来了，不是说今日事忙么？”  
林渐面上柔柔笑意很是清浅，语声极低极慢。  
“忽觉很想见你，便来了。居贞，可用过饭了么？”  
陆颐颔首，林渐便上前来牵他，一面道，“随我去走走，好么？”  
陆颐点点头，唤小柏将书收了，同林渐出了院门。二人只着寻常衣衫，牵了手一路向中九坊去。  
行经一处院落，林渐停了脚步，神色很是柔和。他望了那院门一会，随即向陆颐道，“居贞，你瞧，我初到京时就赁了那家院子。虽说不大，我同小钟小鼓住，也尽够了。”  
陆颐依言望去，林渐续道，“你瞧这修安坊里人家，虽说并非大富大贵，却别有一种宁静祥和，同元熙坊实在不同。”  
又走了会儿，见得一对少年，约莫十七八岁年纪。其中身量稍高的那个将另一个抵在墙上，正倾身要吻。那少年本半推半就，一眼见了林渐陆颐，便挣道，“莫闹……有人来了。”  
抵着他的少年回头望了一眼，便道，“你怕什么。他们不也同我们一样？”以袖掩了他眼睛，低头吻下去。  
林渐见此，不由柔柔笑了。可再看时，那神色却变了。  
“你瞧，当真小儿郎情意，他们眼中只有彼此，旁事不掺半分。”   
此刻正是傍晚，所谓“白藏夕暮”，正是奕京秋日最美的时候。天边红云深浅，暮霞正盛，本是极暖的颜色，林渐面上却是与那暖色格格不入的哀伤。  
“我们同他们，实在不一样。他们能如此，我们却不能。我们便不顾着风仪，还要顾着大业。”  
奕京云谲波诡，他们置身其中，前路去处皆不由人。陆颐不知该说什么好，只能越发用力，长指扣得更紧。仿佛只要这样，便可以心怀侥幸，认定再无遏失彼此的可能。  
多么自欺欺人的可能。  
林渐低低道，“居贞，我有时也想，倘我当年未曾入朝，只是普通百姓，我们会否比现下好些。可我又想，倘若那样，我或许终此一生都无法同你相识，又何谈比现下好些。我在你身侧，世事再辛苦，我也能为你担半分，总要好过眼睁睁看你辛苦，却连分担都不能。只是若有一天我不在了……”  
陆颐不欲他继续，“好端端的，怎的说起这个？”  
林渐遥遥望着那对少年，“你别急，不过白说一句罢了。居贞，你要答应我，若有一天，我不在你身边了，你千万记得，无论发生何事，都要保重自身，万万不可涉险。”  
陆颐应了，一面又道，“以后再不许说这样的话。都说好了要一处的，怎又乱想起来。”  
林渐转了目光望着他，语声极低。  
“你应了我这回，再不说了。”  
陆颐将他握得更紧，“我已应了，该放心了罢？”  
林渐无声地点点头，片刻极轻地笑了。  
“如今看过秋日，四景已全……天晚了，回去罢。我回去取些东西，过会便去寻你。”  
陆颐问道，“你要取什么，一起去不好么？”  
林渐不答，只道，“你先回去沐浴……在内室等我。”  
陆颐晓得他意思，便含笑应了。

说是要在内室等，但陆颐只在正厅坐了。听得门环响动，便即开了院门。林渐一手挽了他，一同向内室去。  
陆颐见他手里提了一个小小包裹，便问道，“拿的什么？”  
林渐顿了顿方道，“是你那件黛蓝的衣裳。那料子薄厚适中，你春秋是常穿的，便与你拿了来。”  
陆颐便笑，“那件我的确喜欢，只是左右我们常在一处，不拘哪日取了也便罢了，又何必特意去拿一趟。若不晓得原委，还道是此后再难相见似的。”  
林渐听得此言，顿觉心中剧痛，强自抑道，“若是此后再难相见，难道只送件衣裳么？”  
陆颐道，“这话有理，想也不能。我不过顽笑罢了。”  
林渐眸中泪意陡生，此时恰经廊下，便掩饰着向外望了一眼，只作看那夜色。夜已深了，元熙坊内很是安静，只有远远传来的闭门鼓声，不忍相扰一般，很快就停了。这是个只属于他们的夜，有微风，朗云，疏星。  
为着林渐浅眠，二人一处时，卧房夜里向来不留灯烛。眼下未到歇息时分，窗边桌上遥遥一盏玉豆，流动的云纹托着一支小烛，垂着大滴大滴的烛泪。因取凉故，窗扇皆是半掩，偶有风过，烛焰便微微摇动，忽明忽暗。床边素纱幔帐安静地垂着，秋夜的风已含了些薄薄的冷意，悠悠漫过来，便将那大片的浅水蓝染得凉浸浸地。  
陆颐抬手要去接那包裹，林渐摇摇头，将包裹放了一旁，抬手抚上他颊侧。  
“不忙，过会我去放。居贞……让我好好看看你。”  
夜风微微拂起陆颐一缕发丝，不偏不倚落在林渐手上。林渐将它极轻地理好，指尖缓缓抚上陆颐眉眼。  
他动作极柔，似乎同往日耳鬓厮磨时无甚分别；可他微颤的指尖，分明比夜色更凉。陆颐察觉到他的反常，温热掌心覆上他的手，正要出言问时，林渐却绽出一个笑来。  
这笑还是那样动人；只是动人之外，却还隐隐有些旁的什么。未及细辨，林渐已在他唇上轻轻一吻，顺势十指相扣，将他朝床边带去。陆颐由着他动作，下一刻已倒在床上。林渐长指掠过他领口，看着那衣裳渐渐散了，垂眸不知在想什么。陆颐轻轻去牵他的手，林渐方才回神，抬眸笑了笑，手上又动作起来。扯开了外袍，又去解中衣，一手已开了暗格，没怎么翻找便找到了想要的东西，将那小圆盒放在二人身侧。除却方才片刻停顿，他今日的利落近乎反常；是以陆颐颇有些意外地看着林渐，但对方只是沉默着。  
“于磐……”  
林渐没有说话，褪了自己的衣物，拉着陆颐向内倒去，左手一扯，大幅的床帐便落下来，将诸般旖旎皆掩住了。

未及动作，身下已猝不及防地被纳入一处湿软。陆颐低喘一声，略撑身看时，是林渐伏在他腿间，将已起势颇足的那处深深含了。以往二人一处时陆颐体贴，晓得这种事算不上舒服，虽会为林渐含弄，却不舍林渐亦如此。见他明明眼中含泪，颊上染红，动作颇生涩，却仍收齿勉力吮着，教那火热向深处顶，心中怜惜之意顿起，顾不得阵阵酥麻快感，忙阻道，“别这样，快停下。”  
他明明已情动，却还是这样体贴。林渐微微摇头，腮边有泪滑落。却不松口，指尖抚弄着根部，教陆颐喘得愈发急起来。喉间暖热，唇舌湿软，哪怕只是细微的动作，都是教人骨酥筋软的销魂。但见了林渐情状，只道他不适，又很是心疼，不顾身下搏动愈甚，探手强抑道，“于磐……快松开……”  
真好，他尚且不知我的泪水因何而来。  
林渐闭上双目，长睫擦过陆颐指尖。随后他退出大半，紧接着在流着清液的顶端重重一吮，含到最深。  
陆颐未及拦阻，已重喘一声，腰身不受控制地一挺。接连几股热流涌进喉间，林渐咽得太急，不由掩唇咳起来。陆颐不顾余韵未歇，起身在他背上一下一下抚着，“对不住，还好么？”  
林渐缓了片刻，摇头道，“无妨的。居贞，舒服么？”  
陆颐叹道，“说不舒服是假。但见你如此，我很是心疼，这样的舒服不要也罢。下次不许这样。”  
林渐微微笑起来，仰头向他索吻。陆颐在他唇上吻了吻，一面问道，“怎的突然想起如此？”  
林渐靠在他肩上，语声低低，“想教你记住我，千万不要忘了。这样的事，我只为你一个人做……”  
陆颐心中一动，正欲开口，林渐已在他怀中直起身来，意有所指地望向那个小圆盒。  
“顽笑罢了。陆大人……既说舒服，该教我也舒服了罢？”  
陆颐晓得意思，不由微微笑道，“自然。”开了盒盖，长指挑了一团，轻车熟路地探向入口。  
林渐任他动作，半点推拒也无。膏脂遇了体温融得极快，陆颐动作又细致，不一时那处便翕张起来，内里水意淋漓。硬热抵在那处，陆颐却不忙着进，只在他耳边戏道，“今夜这样想我？”  
林渐闻言竟也未恼，只在他颊侧吻了吻，轻声道，“是。”  
陆颐本覆在他身上，此刻便侧过头来，极缠绵地吻他，一面低低道，“想怎样来？”  
林渐道，“都好。只要能看着你。”  
陆颐在他眉心落下一吻，腰身沉下去，缓缓抵到最深。

虽是初入，但他动作并不急迫，竟真似同此前所言一般要教林渐舒服，抽弄间换着角度，将林渐各处敏感照料得无微不至。往日虽非不体贴，眼下却又是一般情状；林渐紧紧环着他，无声却贪婪地感受他的气息，来回抚着他宽厚的背脊，被太过清晰的快感和不能言说的痛楚迫出泪意。陆颐见他如此，便只对准了那一点微凸来回磨弄，一手揉着他胸前小珠，在他耳边问道，“熬不住了？”林渐抑住一声呜咽，仰头去寻他的唇。陆颐腰上加快了速度，深重顶了几回，不出片刻便觉出身下人内里已阵阵痉挛。有意要他再忍片刻，本同他十指交握，此刻便分了一手去上下抚弄他前端，直将那处翘挺抚得越发笔直。林渐低喘一声，腰身已微微挺起来。陆颐晓得他要出，指腹却牢牢按在那春水潺潺的顶端，微微用了力，状似无意地拨弄。林渐被这甜蜜的折磨激得长吟一声，眸光已尽散了。陆颐忽而撤了手指，在他深处重重一顶，白液登时尽涌出来。林渐无声地喘着，腰身脱力一般落下去。陆颐吻去他的泪水，那泪却越流越多，竟似流不尽一般。陆颐低声问道，“恼了么？”  
林渐摇摇头，语声犹带余韵后的微颤，“是舒服的。来罢……”略动了动腰，体内未出的硬热受了刺激，渐渐愈发饱胀。陆颐略动了动，见林渐微闭着眼睛，面上虽潮红未退，却似乎并无不适，便依言动作起来。林渐双手环上他脖颈，寻了他的舌轻轻啜着。那暖热内里现下颇敏感，来往间淋漓水声极为清晰。陆颐心中一热，又送几回，便抵着深处出了。缓了片刻，便要抽身，林渐却撑起身来阻了他动作，低低道，“居贞……别走。”探手向连接处去，抚弄那两处仍很是饱满的浑圆。陆颐那处敏感，被指尖这样拨弄，过得盏茶时候，便觉出前面渐渐又起了。林渐素日并不耽于此，今夜却一再索欢，陆颐有些意外，“恐你身子受不住，明日还有朝会，不来了罢？”  
林渐却不应，垂眸道，“我想要。陆大人不肯么？”  
陆颐愣了片刻，转念一想到底不是夜夜如此，偶尔放纵一回倒也是人之常情。便笑了笑，“于磐想要，我自然肯。”要放他躺下，林渐却不肯，只要陆颐抱着他，对面拥着。陆颐会意，稍抽了些，又由着他一点一点坐下，渐渐没进了。  
正是初次的姿势。林渐起落颇为迫切，帐幔极激烈地晃动起来。这姿势进得极深，快意亦来得不容拒绝，林渐撑着动了几回，腰上便已全软了。正待停下稍缓，不偏不倚磨到最经不得碰的那处，体内登时绞成一团，只是仰着颈项无声地抽息，一时既不知前面已止不住一般出了，亦不知眼前忽明忽暗是烛火还是跳动的光斑。他神色似极痛苦又似极欢愉，散乱长发如瀑一般垂在背后，胸前两点皆已涨起，锁骨上方犹有红痕。陆颐本被他吮得难忍，乍然见他如此情状，不由腰间一酥，未及顶弄，已在那软热里尽数交代了。林渐被激得不住痉挛，靠在陆颐肩上只是喘息。但稍缓过些，却又寻了他喉结吮吻，指尖在他背上来回轻划。陆颐不耐他这样撩拨，握了他腰身，未曾软下的那处复顶弄起来。

帐幔重新静下时那支小烛已燃尽了。陆颐对面拥着林渐，后者安静地靠在他怀里。  
“于磐，你又清减了。这样不善保养，教我怎能放心？”  
“嘘……别说。我晓得的，居贞……我都晓得。”  
林渐忍着泪意，摸索着去寻他的唇，暗中辨不清方位，先触到左颊。他在那处安抚地亲了亲，随即找准唇瓣的位置，一侧头吻上。   
大抵过了许久，却又仿佛只有一瞬。房中幽香阵阵，依稀是陆颐素日常用的闻思香，细细闻时，仿佛却还掺了些别的什么。衣箱已经合上，最里侧的角落静静放着林渐带来的包裹，被层层叠叠的软布盖得密实，半点动过的迹象也看不出，正如这场不留痕迹的抵死缠绵。  
林渐晓得该走了，狠心迈了一步，却倏忽有泪，模糊了视线。  
他极慢地转过身，轻轻坐在床边，望着枕上的人。陆颐睡得安稳，大抵正是好梦，神情中颇有几分愉悦。  
——就让我再看他一眼。  
只能一眼。最后一眼。

夜已极深了。  
元熙坊陷在甜梦里，已睡得熟了，四下一片安静。  
林渐回身关了院门，忍了许久的泪终于痛快地落下。小钟小鼓听得响动来迎，夜色里模糊见了林渐神情，皆觉心酸不已。  
见林渐只是靠着不动，小鼓便劝，“大人，夜里风凉，不若我们进去罢。”  
林渐只是掩面不应。小钟耳尖，闻得一声抑得极低的啜泣，不由亦有些哽咽，“大人现下痛到如此，却因何要瞒着陆大人？与陆大人说了，一同想想法子不好么？”  
林渐只是摇头，泪落愈急，几乎开不得口。半晌方缓了缓，“没有法子。众臣有求情者，同罪视之……我如何能教居贞为我涉险？”  
这意思林渐此前露过多次，小钟小鼓思及前事，一时皆默然。半晌林渐道，“东西可都收好了么？”  
小钟道，“都收好了，大人去看看？”  
林渐微点一点头，“走罢。”  
进得内室，小钟小鼓将包裹一一展了。林渐依次看过，见装衣裳的包裹里除了冬日的大衣裳，竟还装了白狐裘并那条银狐皮的围脖，忆及前事，只觉心中疼得将要麻木一般，两行泪登时落下来。自抬手拭了，缓了缓方道，“将这狐裘拿出去。”  
小鼓犹豫道，“大人，北地苦寒，怕您身子受不住，还是带着罢？”  
林渐道，“我如何不晓得你们是为了我好。只是这狐裘太过张扬，且究竟是先帝赏先父的料子，我此番遭贬，若真带去在北地穿了，有心之人见了，难免要说我借着先父身份，并非对今上真正心服。是以还是不带妥当。”  
小钟便叹，“那便到那边看看，若实在是冷，我们买件寻常皮料与大人再做来。”  
林渐点点头，小钟便续，“大人的意思此番从简，枕褥一类是皆未带的。除却衣裳一类，还有大人挑的书，再便是些成药了。大人可要带些香么？”  
林渐看了一番，“少带些罢。记着，旁的一应只拣要紧的带。”  
小钟小鼓应了，重新收拾起来。林渐站在窗前，腰间犹有未消的酸痛，他却恍若不觉，只定定望着窗外沉沉夜色。  
这样的夜色，奕京的夜色，下次再见，又不知是何时了。  
思绪渐渐飘得远了，不知站了多久，回头看时，小钟小鼓早已将包裹打得整齐。大抵熬了一夜还是累了，正伏在桌上，打着盹儿。内室灯影明灭，林渐一瞬怔忡，再转头时，已闻晓鼓声起，窗外天光大亮。  
晓灯欲暗将离室，不道离人畏曙光。


End file.
